In heaven
by Etsuyo Yamazaki
Summary: Lee Hyukjae est un bel infirmier du service pédiatrie qui connaît quelques problèmes financiers. Donghae,quant à lui,est un grand chirurgien de bonne famille qui n'attend qu'un peu moins de solitude. C'est tout naturellement que les deux vont se rencontrer, se découvrir. Une histoire d'amour banale, sans prise de tête. Parce que l'amour n'est pas censée être compliqué. Two-Shot
1. Regardons-nous

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier Kazehana, MERCI MERCI MERCI *.* Merci d'avoir eut la patience, d'avoir pris le temps, de me corriger. Sincèrement u.u Et de m'encourager aussi au passage :3 Vraiment, je ne sais pas combien de fois je te le dirais, mais Merci. Au passage chers lecteurs (si j'en ai), passez lire ses histoires! Elles sont vraiment incroyables et tellement bien écrites! Sérieusement elle a du talent alors s'il-vous-plait, allez la lire, vous ne le regretterez pas :D

Ensuite, je suis quelqu'un très fleur bleue, je n'aime pas les histoires qui se finissent mal, ça me brise toujours le coeur ._. Alors je n'écris que des Happy-endings. Et le plus souvent, les pairings ne sont pas une surprise.  
Pour le coup, il y aura, en principal du Eunhae et en secondaire, du Kyumin. Mais le Kyumin n'est que évoqué.  
Ah aussi ! CE N'EST QUE LA PREMIERE PARTIE ! Et oui u.u C'est beaucoup trop long pour que ce soit qu'un simple O.S. Alors ce sera un T-S u.u (Logique xD)

La deuxième partie est déjà corrigée et publiée sur un autre site mais j'aimerais autant que vous suiviez l'histoire comme ça. Je mettrais rapidement la suite :D

Bon... Bonne lecture ^.^

* * *

Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué. Il avait sûrement dû passer une autre nuit blanche très mouvementée. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps ne dormait-il pas correctement ? Ses yeux se fermèrent un moment après qu'il se soit assis. Ils ne s'ouvrirent pas, restant hermétiquement clos malgré le brouhaha autour de lui.

J'en profitais pour le détailler plus longuement. Les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux n'atténuaient en rien sa beauté. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement décoiffés ne faisaient que rajouter un peu plus à la classe qu'il avait déjà. Et cette blouse blanche, Dieu que ça le rendait sexy. Sérieusement, si le viol n'était pas interdit, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps.

« - Hyukjae-ah, m'interpella ma collègue. Le docteur Kim a besoin de récupérer le dossier du patient Kim Kibum. Tu l'as fini ?

-Je dois encore remplir quelques informations mais je fais ça rapidement. »

Elle me sourit et retourna à son clavier d'ordinateur. J'exécutais mes dires en détournant à regret le regard de mon beau docteur. Une fois fini, je me tournais vers ma collègue.

« -Tu lui apportes ? Lui demandais-je.

-Hm, là je ne peux pas, je dois finir un dossier et le rendre dans une heure.

-J'y vais alors, mais il est où ?

-Je pense qu'il se trouve dans son bureau, au service cardiologie. »

Je la remerciai et me levai, sans oublier de prendre le dossier. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'endroit où dormait le jeune docteur… qui n'était plus là.

Je soupirai, déçu, et me mis en route, tenant fermement les papiers contre mon torse. Je trouvai facilement le service cardiologie, mais son bureau restait introuvable. C'est donc ainsi que je me perdis dans les nombreux couloirs du service.

« -Lee Hyukjae, que faites vous ici ? »

Je sursautais, surpris par la forte voix grave de mon ami, Cho Kyuhyun.

« -Kyu', arrête de m'appeler par mon nom, soupirais-je. En plus je suis plus vieux.

-En réalité, tu es plus âgé que la plupart de mes collègues, ricana-t-il. Cependant, -il reprit son sérieux.- bien que nous nous connaissions intimement, ici vous n'êtes que mon hoobae.

-… Je vais le dire à Sungmin. »

A peine eu-je le temps de me retourner que Kyuhyun m'attrapa le bras.

« -C'est bon, c'est bon, je déconnais. Ne lui dis rien, il va croire que je te maltraite.

-Justement. »

Il me lança un regard mauvais puis sourit après avoir soupiré.

« -Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, me fit-il remarquer.

-Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exaspéra-t-il.

-Oh, je dois donner ce dossier au docteur Kim Jonghyun. Mais… je me suis perdu en cherchant son bureau. »

Il éclata de rire tandis que mes joues prenaient une teinte cramoisie.

« -Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, râlais-je. Tu ne peux pas juste m'indiquer où c'est ?

-Aller, viens, je t'y conduis.

-Kyuhyun, tu deviens gentil ? M'étonnais-je. Wooh, Sungmin a vraiment un drôle d'effet sur toi.

-Ta gueule sinon je te laisse planté ici et tu te démerderas tout seul. Mais n'oublie pas que si tu tombes sur Kim Heechul t'es un mec mort et violé.

-J'ai eu de l'espoir, » soupirais-je.

Il rit et me força à avancer. Durant le court trajet, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Enfin, surtout de Sungmin. Il en était fou. Vraiment. C'était comme si des étoiles s'allumaient discrètement dans ses yeux lorsqu'il en parlait. Je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer comme ça avant. Kyuhyun était quelqu'un de froid mais de très malicieux. Il aimait être méchant avec les gens ce qui faisait qu'il était souvent détesté quand nous étions au lycée. Je faisais partie de ses seuls amis.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant une porte, la discussion s'interrompit. Cependant, il me retint avant de rentrer, les joues rouges. Il détourna le regard, visiblement gêné.

« -Je. Commença-t-il. J'aimerais te remercier.

-De quoi ?

-C'est grâce à toi que je connais Sungmin. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux maintenant avec lui.

-Je crois que j'imagine très bien, lui souris-je.

-Bref, je n'avais jamais pensé à le faire, donc merci. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit, touché par la « déclaration » de mon ami. Il toqua rapidement à la porte et entra après en avoir eu l'autorisation. Je le suivis, toujours aussi joyeux.

« -Salut Jong', je t'apporte quelqu'un, dit Kyuhyun.

-Ah ? »

Je m'inclinai respectueusement devant mon sunbae et lui présentai les papiers.

« -C'est le dossier que vous avez demandé plus tôt. Désolé de ne pas avoir pus l'apporter avant, m'excusais-je.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être désolé, rit-il. »

J'aurais dû être gêné, mais rien ne pouvait diminuer mon bonheur en ce moment même. Alors, mon sourire devint encore plus grand, dévoilant mes gencives.

« - Je le suis vraiment pourtant.

-T'es mignon.

-Yaaah, Jonghyun ! Ne joue pas à ça, il est plus vieux que toi, l'informa l'Evil maknae.

-Sérieusement ? S'étonna le docteur assit derrière son bureau. Dieu ! Tu fais très jeune. »

Je ris et posai le dossier sur son bureau qui semblait déjà très encombré.

« -Tu es nouveau à l'hôpital ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Kyuhyun ricana et essaya de cacher son hilarité en se retournant et en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Je me grattais l'arrière de la tête.

« -En réalité, je suis là depuis plus longtemps que vous, répondis-je. Bientôt trois ans.

-Désolé, je ne t'avais jamais vu par ici.

-Généralement, je préfère aller au service pédiatrie, expliquais-je.

-Hein ? Mais tu n'es qu'à l'accueil non ? S'étonna le docteur qui semblait complètement perdu.

-Non, je suis infirmier, mais en ce moment, vu qu'il n'y a personne pour remplacer un de mes amis qui est malade, je le fais.

-Ah… D'accord. »

Je lui souris, puis jetai un coup d'œil vite-fait à ma montre. Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

« -Oh non ! Je dois y aller ! C'est l'heure de ma pause et je dois faire certaines choses. Je peux y aller ?

-Bien sûr.

-Au revoir docteur. Salut Kyu, me pressais-je.

-Yaaah ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, » s'égosilla le concerné.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un me devança et je me la prenais en pleine tête. Je poussai un petit cri plaintif avant de tomber lourdement au sol.

« -Hyukjae ! Ça va ? » S'inquiéta mon ami en s'accroupissant à côté de moi.

Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et examina mon front, les sourcils froncés. Il soupira.

« -Tu n'auras qu'une bosse » m'informa-t-il.

Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui était responsable de cette bosse.

« -Donghae, tu pourrais faire un minimum attention, intervint alors le docteur Kim.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Je sentis le concerné s'incliner plusieurs fois. Je me relevai avec l'aide de Kyuhyun pour faire face à mon agresseur.

« -Ce… -les mots se perdirent en chemin.- n'est rien. »

Il était là, devant moi, le docteur que j'observais en secret depuis tellement de temps.

« -Vous êtes sûr ? Vous avez l'air un peu sonné, »s'inquiéta-t-il.

J'hochai vivement la tête avant de lui sourire puis de partir, gêné de le voir d'aussi prêt. Oui, il était tellement plus beau vu de prêt. Je regardai rapidement ma montre, accélérant le pas. Il ne me restait plus que dix minutes de pause. A présent, je courrai dans les couloirs presque vides du service cardiologie.

J'ouvris une porte qui déboucha sur un couloir beaucoup plus coloré et beaucoup plus vivant que ceux que j'avais parcourus juste avant. Je m'arrêtai devant une grande porte blanche et entrai sans même toquer.

Il était là, étendu, dormant paisiblement. L'infirmière en blouse blanche remplie de petits oursons me sourit avant de refermer son calepin où elle prélevait les changements d'états du patient.

« -Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, me murmura-t-elle docilement. Je te laisse le faire ?

-Oui, merci Amber.

-De rien Hyukkie. »

Puis elle partit en me laissant seul avec le petit garçon. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et m'assis sur le rebord de son lit. Je passai une main sur son visage ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment avant de s'ouvrir complètement.

« -Monsieur singe ! S'émerveilla-t-il.

-Yaaah ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, le grondais-je.

-Mais tu ressembles à un singe avec tes yeux et ton sourire de macaque.

-Mon sourire t'emmerde profondément.

-Depuis quand les singes disent des gros-mots. »

Je ris. J'étais toujours étonné de l'intelligence de ce gamin de sept ans à peine. Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts et les observa longuement.

« -Tu crois que j'aurais le droit de me teindre les cheveux en blond un jour ? S'enquit-il.

-Hm, je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère soit d'accord. Attend tes vingt ans pour le faire.

-Voyons monsieur singe. Vous êtes bien naïf -il croisa ses bras sur son torse en une moue savante.- Tout le monde sait que je n'arriverais pas jusqu'à mes vingt ans. »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Il savait tellement de choses ce gosse et à chaque fois qu'il en parlait, j'avais cette boule au ventre et ma voix se bloquait pendant un certain temps. Lui, il s'était résigné, il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait et, même s'il avait beaucoup pleuré au début, à présent il attendait la mort, les bras grands ouverts. Il ne devrait pas.

Finalement, je pus reparler.

« -Ne dis pas ça, soupirais-je. Dans une semaine tu vas te faire opérer.

-Mais ça ne servira à rien monsieur singe. Ça rate toujours. Quand les médecins me regardent, ils sont tristes, je sais ce que ça veux dire, je ne suis pas bête.

-Ils sont juste fatigués, mais non, tu n'es pas bête. »

Mon sourire était triste. Il passa alors ses petites mains sur ma joue et m'offrit un grand sourire.

« -Ne sois pas triste grand singe. Maman m'a dit que Dieu me réincarnerait parce que j'étais un gentil garçon. Je reviendrais. »

Une seule, une seule goutte coula.

« -Oui, tu as raison. »

Je regardai ma montre, il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes avant que je ne doive me remettre en route. Je sortis alors un petit objet de ma poche pour le mettre entre ses mains.

« -Tiens, je t'ai acheté un petit lecteur MP3 et j'y ai mis toutes les musiques que j'avais. Comme ça tu t'ennuieras moins quand moi ou Amber ne seront pas là.

-Vraiment ? »

Ses yeux brillèrent et il sauta dans mes bras en serrant très fort mon cou. Puis il regarda l'objet comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

« -Merci, merci, merci, merci !

-De rien Jae Hwa. Prends-en bien soin.

-Pour sûr ! »

Nous discutâmes encore pendant quelques minutes puis je dus partir. A peine avais-je refermé la porte derrière moi que les larmes coulèrent. Yoona, qui passait par là, s'arrêta et me tendit un mouchoir.

« -Aller, arrête de pleurer, me consola-t-elle. Il ira bien. »

Mais les larmes ne cessèrent pas. Je la remerciai puis je repris le chemin de l'accueil. Il y avait des moments où je détestais vraiment mon boulot.

« -Ah, tu es là Hyukjae-ah ! »

Je relevai la tête vers ma collègue qui me regardait, étonnée de me voir pleurer. J'effaçai rapidement les larmes présentes sur mes joues avant de lui sourire.

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me cherchais ?

-Non pas vraiment c'est plutôt…

-Moi, intervint une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retournai vivement et tombai face au docteur Lee Donghae qui me regardait, inquiet. Il observa mon front quelques secondes puis il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« -Vous n'avez pas mis de crème ? La bosse va devenir bleue et elle va gonfler.

-Non, je le ferais ce soir.

-Ce sera déjà trop tard, suivez-moi, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Mais je dois aller travailler.

-Je suis hiérarchiquement plus haut que vous, donc vous vous devez de m'obéir. »

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermai, incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Je m'excusai auprès de ma collègue avant de le suivre silencieusement à travers les couloirs.

Finalement nous arrivâmes à ce qu'il semblait être son bureau. Il me fit entrer et me demanda de m'installer sur le petit lit installé dans la pièce. Il était encore fait et semblait ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis plusieurs jours.

« -Attendez-moi là, je reviens. »

Il disparut derrière l'autre porte de la pièce. Je profitai de ce moment pour mieux observer l'endroit. Contre un mur, près des fenêtres, se trouvait son bureau encombré par des piles de dossiers qui ne semblait jamais en finir, cependant, tout était très organisé. Il y avait quelques étagères par-ci par-là où étaient disposés plusieurs livres de médecine. Le lit sur lequel je me trouvais était contre le mur perpendiculaire à celui de son bureau. Je me couchai, épuisé, et observai la photo présente sur sa table de chevet. Elle le représentait plus jeune accompagné de ce qui semblait être sa famille : deux personnes âgées et une jeune fille plutôt belle. Elle avait le même sourire que lui.

« -Hm, j'ai trouvé cette pommade, je pense que ça ira. »

Je sursautai et me redressai brusquement. Trop brusquement. Presqu'immédiatement, une atroce migraine s'empara de mon cerveau, brouillant ma vue et m'obligeant à me recoucher.

« -Hyukjae ! Vous allez bien ? Se précipita le docteur.

-Hm, oui. Ce n'est rien. » Le rassurais-je en me rasseyant.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent mais il ne dit rien. Il ramassa le tube qu'il avait fait tomber et revint vers moi. Il posa d'abord son genou, puis il s'assit en lisant la notice du tube.

« -Hm, oui c'est ça. Tournez votre tête vers moi s'il-vous-plait. »

Je m'exécutai. La distance entre nos deux visages était minime, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger car il ne s'éloigna pas et ne rougit pas non plus. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour moi, mes joues prenant une teinte rouge rendant la situation encore plus gênante.

« -Je, commençais-je. Vous pouvez juste arrêter de me vouvoyer ?

-Vous n'aimez pas ? S'étonna-t-il.

-C'est juste que je me sens comme un vieux pépère après, et puis c'est assez gênant d'être vouvoyé par mon supérieur.

-Dans ce cas-là je vais te tutoyer. »

Il m'offrit un magnifique sourire, puis apposa alors la pommade sur mon front. Le froid me fit frissonner et gémir.

« -C'est froid, » me plaignis-je.

Il rit mais poursuivit son action en rendant ses gestes lents. Essayait-il de me tuer ? Avant que je ne puisse lui demander, il prit la parole.

« -J'ai appris que tu étais infirmier en pédiatrie.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Ça te plait d'être avec les enfants ?

-Oui ! Ils sont toujours heureux. Les adultes sont déjà beaucoup plus pessimistes et beaucoup moins agréables. Ils se plaignent toujours qu'ils ont mal alors que les enfants pleurent mais ne le disent pas. J'ai déjà essayé, mais je préfère vraiment les enfants. Sinon, dans le même genre, les personnes âgées sont très joyeuses aussi. Quand j'étais à la fac, j'aidais à la maison de retraite pour gagner un peu d'argent. Je dansais tous les jours avec les vieilles dames sur des valses. Je me souviens encore que les maris arrivaient rapidement pour prendre le relais et elles riaient toutes. Sinon aussi… »

Je m'interrompis, gêné de m'être laisser emporté. Il éclata de rire et interrompit pendant un moment ses mouvements circulaires. Finalement il les reprit :

« -Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu devenir infirmier et pas médecin ? Kyuhyun m'a pourtant dit que tu avais toutes les capacités pour.

-C'est que. Je ne veux pas me sentir coupable de la mort d'une personne. Je veux juste être là pour les accompagner et les aider. Je suis quelqu'un de très sensible et je ne pourrais pas supporter ça.

-Je comprends… Voilà, c'est fini.

-Merci.

-Au plaisir de te revoir.»

Puis je repartis, me dépêchant pour arriver rapidement à l'accueil. Bon, courage Hyukjae, plus que trente minutes et tu pourras partir.

« -Hyukkie. -Je sursautai et me tournai vers Kyuhyun.- J'ai besoin que tu me remplisses tout ça s'il-te-plaît. Je ne peux pas le faire j'ai rendez-vous avec Sungmin.

-Quoi ?! -Je regardai l'énorme pile.- Mais ça va me prendre des heures !

-Je sais mais il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai confiance. S'il-te-plaaaaaait, m'implora-t-il.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le droit de refuser. »

Il me remercia puis fonça aux vestiaires pour se changer. Je soupirai et pris l'énorme pile de dossiers qu'il avait laissé sur le comptoir.

« -Hyukjae-ah, j'y vais d'accord ? J'éteins les autres lumières vu que tout le monde est parti.

-D'accord Minnah. »

Et c'est donc ainsi que je me retrouvai à faire deux heures de remplissage avec pour seule lumière une lampe. Lorsque je regardai ma montre, il était déjà 21 :34.

Je fermai le dernier dossier et le laissai sur le bureau de Kyu. Finalement je me dirigeai vers la pédiatrie. Amber aussi était encore là.

« -Il dort ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui, il revient de Chimio', il était épuisé.

-C'est compréhensible. Et les autres gosses ?

-Il n'y a plus que moi qui suis debout ici.

-Normalement, mon ami devrait retourner travailler demain. A ce moment là je pourrais revenir.

-D'accord, je vais bientôt y aller, mon petit-copain va venir me chercher. Tu peux rentrer seul ?

-Si ma voiture marche, oui, sinon, je prends le bus. »

Elle me sourit et me salua. Je m'en allai afin de la laisser poursuivre son boulot. Il faisait déjà nuit noir. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de gens qui trainait dans les rues et quelques enseignes étaient encore ouvertes. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers ma camionnette dont la peinture était écaillée. J'y entrai et la démarra. Sauf que bien évidemment, vieille comme elle était, elle ne bougea pas. Je tapai le volant.

« -Non, non, non ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! »

Je sortis pour me planter face au capot que j'ouvris. Je réarrangeai certaine choses par là, en replaçait d'autre par-ci puis je réessayai de démarrer la voiture. Mais toujours rien. Désespéré, je finis par refermer le capot et par m'assoir dessus. En plus il faisait froid comme pas possible. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche : pas de batterie. Et je n'avais pas non plus de sous pour me payer le bus contrairement à ce que j'avais initialement prévu. Mon appartement se situait à 15km de là et ma jambe droite me fait actuellement mal. Quelle journée de merde.

« -Besoin d'aide ? »

Je me tournai vers celui qui serait peut-être mon sauveur. Donghae. Il était là, tout souriant, faisant tournoyer les clés passées autour de son doigt. Il n'avait plus sa blouse blanche, juste une chemise blanche accompagné d'un jean délavé.

Je me relevai immédiatement, m'inclinant devant lui.

« -Je n'aimerais pas déranger, répondis-je.

-Me déranger ? Du tout. Au contraire, ça me ferait plaisir de faire un peu mieux ta connaissance.

-Vous habitez loin ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais laisse-moi te raccompagner.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Hyung ! J'insiste. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, et tout de suite après, il rougit. En ce moment même, plutôt qu'un mature et sérieux Lee Donghae, j'avais en face de moi une personne mignonne à souhait.

« -Q-Quoi ? Après tout tu es plus vieux que moi non ?

-Oui, c'est juste qu'il faut que je m'y habitue. »

Il me sourit, ferma la portière de ma voiture et me tira de force vers la sienne. Il m'ouvrit le côté passager et je rentrai, résigné. Sa voiture était beaucoup plus luxueuse que la mienne et je me sentais mal-à-l'aise. Il rentra, me sourit, et alluma la radio tout en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité. Il me demanda mon adresse puis se mit en route. Alors que l'on approchait de ma maison, un bruit grotesque vint interrompre le silence qui régnait entre nous. Mon ventre. Il rît.

« -Ne vous moquez pas, boudais-je. Je n'ai mangé que ce matin. »

Il hocha la tête et enleva sa main droite du volant pour ouvrir le compartiment en face de moi. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, je le fis à sa place pour tomber sur toute une ribambelle de nourriture et friandises.

« -Sers-toi.

-Non vraiment ça ira, on est bientôt arrivé.

-S'il-te-plait Hyung, si tout ça reste là, ça va périmer. Je ne rentre pas souvent chez moi à cause du boulot.

-Bon, puisque vous insistez. »

Je farfouillai un peu parmi ce qui s'y trouvait, jusqu'à tomber sur LA perle. Mes yeux se mirent automatiquement à briller de mille étoiles et je ne pus m'empêcher de sautiller sur mon siège en prenant la brique de lait à la fraise.

« -Je peux ? Demandais-je toutefois.

-Bien sûr ! Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais te servir. »

Je déballai rapidement le petit paquet et y introduisit la paille. Le goût qui s'introduisit dans ma bouche me parût merveilleux, comme si de milliers de petites artifices éclataient à l'intérieur de ma cavité buccale.

« -Wooh, tu aimes vraiment ça, ricana-t-il.

-Oui, j'en bois depuis que je suis tout petit. Je ne m'en suis jamais lassé !

-Tu peux m'en passer un peu ? »

Je m'apprêtais à fouiller mais sa main m'interrompis et me tourna vers lui sans détourner les yeux de la route.

« -Du tient. N'en ouvre pas un autre, je ne pourrais pas tout boire. » Précisa-t-il.

Je rougis et tendis lentement mon bras. Il ouvrit la bouche et prit la paille entre ses lèvres. N'étais-ce pas considéré comme un baiser indirect ? Mes joues rougirent un peu plus alors que je tournais mon regard vers le sol.

« -Merci. »

Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure alors que je reprenais la paille en essayant de trouver le goût de ses lèvres.

« -Oh attendez, » intervins-je.

Il me regarda interrogativement et je m'approchai de lui en m'appuyant sur l'accoudoir. Je me penchai légèrement sur son visage et, avec mon doigt, j'essuyais une goutte du lait qui avait débordé. Il tressaillit, et perdit sa concentration pendant un moment ce qui le fit zigzaguer. Il reprit ses esprits quand la voiture de derrière klaxonna.

« -Désolé, désolé, m'excusais-je.

-Non, non, ce n'est rien, » me répondit-il, apparemment troublé.

Il regarda mon doigt où se trouvait encore la goutte de lait.

« -Lèche-le.

-Hein ?

-Ce serait bête de gaspiller du lait à la fraise non ? »

Je m'exécutai sous son intense regard. Il se mordit la lèvre, bloqua un peu sur les miennes puis remonta jusqu'à mes yeux. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquais que nous étions arrivés. Je me reculai légèrement.

« -Je vais y aller, dis-je gaiement. Merci beaucoup vraiment.

-De rien. Si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher demain. -Il me sourit.- Vu que tu as laissé ta voiture à l'hôpital et que ce serait embêtant que tu payes le bus.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Non, ça me fait plaisir au contraire !

-Hm. Pourquoi pas.

-Très bien, je passe demain à sept heure et quart.»

Je lui souris et le saluai. J'attendis que sa voiture disparaisse au coin de la rue pour rentrer chez moi. Je décidai de passer d'abord par l'appartement de ma voisine. J'ouvris la porte grâce au double des clés qu'elle m'avait donné et entrai bruyamment :

« -Grand-mère ! Je suis là !

-Mon petit ! L'entendis-je hurler. Dans la cuisine.

-Quelle gentillesse de venir m'accueillir à la porte, la taquinais-je.

-Non mais on se croirait chez papy et mémé Jaquette ! Rétorqua-t-elle. »

J'entrai dans la cuisine et y balançai ma veste sur l'une des chaises avant d'aller me servir dans le réfrigérateur. J'agrippai rapidement une petite brique de lait à la fraise, disposée dans le deuxième compartiment qui ne contenait que ça.

« -Depuis quand les personnes âgées doivent-elles se bouger ? Poursuivit-elle en marmonnant. Les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés. Où va donc le monde ? Si mon mari était là, il serait tellement désespéré par la jeunesse. "Perdus" qu'il aurait dit, et il aurait eut raison, vous êtes tous… »

Je l'interrompis en l'embrassant sur la joue pour m'assoir face à elle afin de l'observer éplucher ses patates.

« -Mais oui grand-mère. Nous te croyons tous. Je n'ai pas connu ton mari, mais il serait sénile aujourd'hui dans ce cas-là, ris-je.

-Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain là jeune homme, me menaça-t-elle.

-Sinon quoi… ? »

Elle me fusilla du regard et me balança des épluchures de pomme de terre au visage. S'en suivit alors une bataille de nourriture dans sa cuisine.

« -Drapeau blanc ! Criai-je.

-Je ne le vois pas !

-Normal, je n'en ai pas, pour ça que je le dis !

-Enlève ton tee-shirt au pire.

-Grand-mère, ce que vous pouvez être perverses et couguars quand vous voulez, m'exaspérais-je.

-Du tout mon fils, juste solitaire. Comment vous dites-vous les jeunes ? Ah oui, je suis "forever alone".

-Wooh, tu m'impressionnes grand-mère.

-Ne le sois pas. »

Je souris et pris certaines pommes de terres ainsi qu'un éplucheur qui était posé sur le comptoir derrière-moi.

« -Alors Hyukkie ? Ta journée ? Comment s'est-elle passée ?

-Bien, bien. Kyuhyun me prend encore de haut au boulot. Lui, le jour où je raconterais tout à Sungmin, il sera bien foutu.

-Je le défendrais.

-HEIN ? Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Pourquoi ?!

-C'est pour mieux t'embêter mon enfant, ironisa-t-elle.

-Hm… -je me renfrognai mais repris immédiatement ma joie de vivre.- J'ai aussi parlé à ce docteur.

-Celui dont tu me parles tout le temps et qui est sexy à souhait ?

-Euh… Oui ?

-Bien, c'était pour confirmer.

-… Bref ! J'ai appris qu'il s'appelait Lee Donghae. Il m'a soigné parce que, à cause de lui, j'ai eu une bosse. Et puis ma voiture était en panne, alors il m'a raccompagné. Et il viendra me chercher demain aussi ! »

Et la soirée se poursuivit comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'heure arrive de rentrer chez moi. Epuisé, je m'endormis sur le canapé sans même prendre la peine de me changer. La journée avait été longue.

…

Ce fût la sonnette qui me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficultés, les refermais, fronçait les sourcils, puis les rouvrit. Je me décidai finalement à me lever. Je me dirigeai donc péniblement vers la porte d'entrée, d'où le bruit ne voulait pas cesser. J'ouvris la porte violemment :

« -QUOI ?!

-J'ai bien fait de venir plus tôt.», soupira la personne face à moi.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et tournai automatiquement le visage vers l'horloge… Qui indiquait six heures quarante-cinq. Je devais être prêt pour sept heures et quart… OH PUTAIN !

« -Entrez, je reviens. »

Puis je filai dans ma chambre. Je pris des vêtements au hasard, une serviette, mes crèmes, puis je m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain. Ma douche fut prise en cinq minutes, je pris autant de temps pour étaler les crèmes sur mon visage, et environs une minute pour m'habiller. Je ne pris pas la peine de me sécher les cheveux et je courus, affolé, vers le salon.

« -Ah ! MA BLOUSE ! OU ELLE EST ?! ELLE A DISPARU, hurlais-je avant de me stopper . Depuis quand je ramène ma blouse à la maison ? »

J'entendis un petit rire et remarquai Donghae assis sur mon canapé. Je soupirai et m'affalai à ses côtés.

« -Dieu que je vais devenir fou, me plaignis-je.

-En effet, tu es fou, ricana l'autre.

-Mais je m'en accommode très bien. On doit être partit dans combien de temps ?

-Environs vingt minutes ? -Il vérifia sa montre.- Ouai, dans vingt minutes c'est parfait.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Demandais-je prêt à me lever.

Mais il me retint et me fit tomber en arrière.

« -Je ne veux rien merci. J'imagine que tu peux encore dormir un peu vu que tu t'es préparé rapidement.

-Non, non ça ira. »

Il me força à poser ma tête sur épaule et il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que je m'endorme. Durant mon sommeil, je sentis quelques mouvements, j'entendis des voix qui me paraissaient familière, je "vis" la lumière changer.

« -Hyukjae, entendis-je souffler. Réveille-toi, nous sommes arrivés. »

Je papillonnai brièvement des yeux puis les plissai pour pouvoir m'habituer à la lumière extérieure qui transperçait la vitre. Je tournai la tête vers Donghae.

« -On est où ? M'enquis-je en baillant.

-Dans ma voiture, à l'Hôpital, me répondit-il doucement.

-Déjà ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ?

-Tu sembles t'être couché tard hier soir. Un peu de sommeil supplémentaire t'aura fait du bien.

-Merci. Désolé de vous avoir obligé à me porter.

-Oh ne t'inquiéte pas pour ça. »

Puis il me refit cet éblouissant sourire et sa beauté me frappa de nouveau. Il paraissait tellement jeune, pourtant il me semblait qu'il avait le même âge que moi, avec quelques mois en moins, ou peut-être un an.

« -Tiens. -Il me tendit une boite en plastique.- Ta voisine te l'a préparé apparemment. Elle a bien précisé que tu n'avais plus intérêt à te plaindre de ne pas manger durant les pauses de midi. »

Je pris la boite et le remerciai timidement. Il m'observa longuement avant de sourire et de poser la main sur sa portière. Il se tourna vers moi.

« -Allez ! C'est partit pour une autre journée ! »

Puis il ouvrit sa portière et, à peine quelques secondes après l'avoir fermée, il se retrouva devant la mienne, la tenant afin de me laisser sortir. Il me tendit sa main et, tout en la prenant, je rougis. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à l'accueil, il me lâcha en m'adressant un grand sourire :

« -Je te vois à la pause déjeuner pour voir si tu manges bien. »

Puis, après un clin d'œil discret, il partit. Bien évidemment, une telle scène n'aurait pu échapper à Kyuhyun qui se précipita vers moi aussitôt que l'autre fût partit.

« -Explique-moi tout ! Il te tutoie ? Comment ça se fait ? Il s'est passé quoi hier ? Vous avez bu et vous avez couché ensemble ? Vous allez vous marier ? Avoir un enfant ? Et…

-KYUHYUN ! -Une fois qu'il se fut tût.- Oui, il me tutoie parce qu'hier on a fait connaissance alors qu'il m'a ramené chez moi à cause de ma voiture. Nous n'avons pas bu, on n'a pas couché, on ne va pas se marier et puis comment deux hommes peuvent-ils avoir un enfant ? Répondis-je blasé. Tu deviens comme Sungmin. Il est vraiment en train de t'influencer à un point inimaginable. C'est limite malsain en fait que tu sortes avec lui. »

Il se renfrogna et ne répliqua pas. Il me demanda les dossiers qu'il avait déposé hier puis, il repartit. Je soupirai et m'assis confortablement à ma chaise derrière le comptoir.

« - Lee Hyukjae ? »

Je relevai la tête vers la femme à lunette qui venait d'apparaitre. Elle faisait partie de la direction du personnel, et je pense que je savais déjà pourquoi elle était là.

« -Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Monsieur Cho arrive cet après-midi, donc vous pourrez reprendre votre emploi habituel.

-Merci !

-Merci à vous. Nous avons de la chance que vous ayez un minimum d'expérience là-dedans. On ne sait pas comment on aurait fait si on avait dû employer une autre personne, uniquement pour deux semaines. Encore désolée du désagrément, mais j'imagine que vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il était nécessaire. Ces derniers temps c'est difficile.

-Oui, je comprends. Ne vous en faîtes pas. »

A peine eut-elle franchie le pas de la porte qui menait aux couloirs que je sautai de joie. Ma collègue me sourit puis retourna à son boulot. Finalement, la pause arriva bien vite. Je regardai mon déjeuner, hésitant. J'ai encore tout plein de boulot à finir et puis je n'ai pas faim… Bon, si j'ai faim. Est-ce que Donghae va vraiment m'attendre ? S'il ne me voit pas à la cafétéria, va-t-il venir me chercher ? Je doute. Après tout, on ne se connait que depuis hier. S'il a dit ça ce matin c'était juste comme ça.

Par contre j'aurais bien besoin d'un café. Je me mordis la lèvre et reposai mon stylo sur le dossier puis le refermer histoire que personne ne puisse le lire. La machine à café était juste en face de l'accueil qui, d'ailleurs, était vide à ce moment là de la journée. Personne, pas un rat, ni un chat. Au moins j'étais sûr de ne pas recevoir de dossier à cette heure là.

Alors que je prenais mon café, je sentis une soudaine pression sur mes épaules. Je sursautai et me tournai brusquement, renversant mon gobelet au sol.

« -Oh zut, c'était ma dernière pièce.» Me désespérai-je.

Je me tournai vers celui qui m'avait gâché mon café et tombai sur Donghae.

« -Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça, » ricana-t-il.

Je fis une petite mine boudeuse et il éclata de rire en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Les gens pourraient d'ailleurs croire qu'il est plus vieux que moi. Ah que c'est humiliant.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de manger ? M'enquis-je.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Ça fait dix minutes que j'attends à la cafète. Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, j'ai commencé à flipper.

-J'ai beaucoup trop de boulot. Les gens trouvent que je fais bien mon travail, résultat ils me filent tout ce qu'ils ont sous la main pour m'occuper, » ironisais-je.

Il rit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je m'abaissai pour nettoyer les dégâts qu'avait causés ma maladresse. Je soupirai en jetant mon gobelet à la poubelle, un petit regard larmoyant. Je vais être viré, parce que je me serais endormi, parce que je n'ai pas bu mon café ! Et puis je pourrais plus payer mon loyer alors je serais expulsé, je vais me retrouver à la rue, à mendier. Je serais tout crasseux, tout sale, donc Donghae va être dégoûté et je ne pourrais plus lui parler !

Je viens de gâcher ma vie !

J'entendis mon Sunbae mettre une pièce dans la machine. Je me tournai vivement vers lui au moment où il tendait le bras pour me donner le gobelet qu'il avait dans sa main. Je joignis mes mains devant moi et le regardai, émerveillé.

« -Tu viens de me sauver la vie ! »

Puis je pris le café et le bu en une seule gorgée. Le café c'est brûlant et mon maudit cerveau semblait l'avoir oublié à cause de ma joie. Je poussai un hurlement et sautillai en fermant ma bouche avec mes mains, des larmes coulant déjà sur mes joues. Donghae se précipita sur le comptoir et prit une bouteille d'eau qui trainait par là. Il courut jusqu'à moi, me força à m'enlever les mains et me fis boire doucement. La douleur ne passa pas, cependant elle s'atténua.

Lorsque j'eus fini la bouteille, il m'observa, anxieux.

« -Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, étant dans l'incapacité de parler. Il soupira et haussa un sourcil.

« -Toi alors, je te jure. » Marmonna-t-il.

Puis il me força à m'assoir sur la chaise derrière mon bureau. Je posai mon regard sur la tâche qui ornait à présent sa blouse habituellement blanche et immaculée. Il suivit mon regard et posa une main sur ma tête.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai une de rechange dans mon casier. Tu peux parler maintenant ?

-Oui, ça va mieux.

-Tu as toujours mal ? »

J'hochai la tête et poursuivis :

« -Mais pas autant que tout à l'heure, précisais-je.

-Tant mieux. Tu veux plus d'eau.

-Non ça ira merci. »

Il prit la chaise à côté et s'assit en ouvrant l'un des dossiers. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il prenait le stylo pour commencer à remplir les petites cases.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? M'étonnais-je.

-Je t'aide et toi tu manges. Je ne crois pas que ta voisine serait heureuse si je lui rapportais que tu ne lui as pas obéit. »

Je grognai mais mangeai l'encas que m'avait préparé Grand-mère. Mais à peine avais-je fini que je me précipitai sur les dossiers.

« -C'est à moi de le faire, c'est mon boulot. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas des patients qui ont besoin d'être soignés ?

-Nope, c'est ma pause. Et ce pendant une heure.

-Veinard, marmonnais-je.

-Ne te plains pas. Normalement, toi aussi t'as une pause. Après c'est de ta faute si tu ne la prends pas.

-Hn. »

Malgré tous mes efforts pour le dissuader de m'aider, il le fit. Nous poursuivîmes notre discussion pendant un certain temps puis il fût l'heure de partir.

« -Hyukjae-ah ? M'interpella ma collègue en rougissant. Vu que c'est ton dernier jour au service. Enfin. Tient. »

Elle me tendit une grosse boite que j'ouvris doucement. Je fus surpris de voir son contenu. Je relevai vivement la tête vers elle et elle détourna les yeux.

« -C'est de la part de tout le monde. Même la directrice du personnel y a contribué. Dernièrement tu te plains toujours que tu n'as plus de chaussures chez toi alors on les as juste acheté en cadeau de "départ".

-Mais, balbutiais-je, on va se revoir souvent. Je ne change pas d'hôpital.

-Peut-être, mais tu nous as vraiment beaucoup aidé. On serait tous morts si tu n'étais pas venu. Donc… un cadeau de remerciement dans ce cas-là ? »

Je déposai le paquet sur le comptoir et serra mon amie très fort dans mes bras. Elle hoqueta, surprise par cette soudaine marque d'affection. Mais elle ne me repoussa pas et rit légèrement. J'entendis un raclement de gorge à nos côtés. Je tournai la tête vers le nouvel arrivé.

Donghae était en tenue décontractée, son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, le regard interdit et sévère, les bras croisés sur son torse. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Je me reculai et m'inclinai face à ma collègue puis pris le paquet avant de rejoindre le jeune docteur.

Ce dernier ne parla pas pendant le trajet jusqu'à sa voiture. L'ambiance était d'ailleurs très lourde. Une fois qu'il démarra son engin, j'essayai d'engager la discussion.

« -Regardez ! M'exclamai-je en secouant la boite. Mes collègues se sont tous cotisés pour m'acheter une paire de chaussures toute neuve !

-Hm. »

Je sortis le modèle et les lui montrai, cependant il ne détourna pas son regard de la route alors je m'extasiai seul devant mes toutes nouvelles perles. C'était de belles baskets montantes avec des semelles en cuir blanc. Elles avaient une belle couleur dorée qui mettrait en valeur n'importe quelle tenue.

Dieu qu'elles étaient belles. Comment avaient-ils su que je les voulais ?

Le conducteur soupira, résigné :

« -A quelle occasion ? Me demanda-t-il finalement, à contrecœur.

-Un cadeau de remerciement ! Répondis-je s'en me déparer de ma joie malgré son ton froid.

-Ah ?

-Oui ! Elles sont si belles ces chaussures ! Je les voulais depuis tellement longtemps, mais le boulot d'infirmier ça ne paye pas des masses. J'avais prévu de prendre un second boulot la nuit. Finalement je n'en aurais pas besoin !

-T'es vraiment si mal que ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il oubliant sa petite colère.

-Oui. Je vais devoir déménager et me trouver un nouvel appartement moins cher pour ne pas me trouver dans le rouge. L'année dernière j'ai faillis atteindre le plafond. A ce moment là j'ai vraiment dû prendre un second boulot mais Sungmin et Kyuhyun m'ont forcé à m'arrêter quand je me suis évanoui au boulot pour la cinquième fois.

-Evanoui? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, fis-je négligemment. A cause de la fatigue. Et parce que j'oubliais de manger à midi et le soir. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que la vieille est aussi stricte dernièrement. »

Il ricana sans oublier de grogner un « -Tu m'étonnes. ».

Lorsque j'eus fermé ma portière, je me penchai sur la fenêtre du conducteur.

« -Montez, pour boire un café, ou un verre, ou du lait…Enfin tout ce que vous voulez.

-Hm…

-S'il-vous-plaît. Je vais me sentir seul chez moi sinon.

-Pourquoi pas après tout, » céda-t-il.

Il sortit également et, après avoir soigneusement fermé sa voiture, il me suivit. La vieille mégère était déjà là, sur son pallier, observant les alentours.

« -Hyukjae ! Tu es enfin là ! Tu as vu ton retard ?! Pour la peine tu vas m'éplucher toutes mes patates !

-Grand-mère… »

Son regard dévia vers le jeune homme derrière moi qui était tout à coup mal-à-l'aise. Presqu'immédiatement, les yeux de la vieille changèrent et devinrent bienveillants.

« -Bon, vu que tu es avec quelqu'un, je t'autorise à échapper à ta corvée. Mais…demain… TU ME FERAS LE DOUBLE ! »

Puis elle rentra chez elle en claquant sa porte. Nous entendîmes des rires émanant d'autres appartements, des plaintes, des « Grand-mère calmez vous ! ». Tout le monde se connaissait dans l'immeuble et elle, elle était la grand-mère de tout le monde. J'aimais bien cette ambiance. Dire que j'allais devoir quitter tout ça.

« -Entrez, » l'invitais-je.

Il s'exécuta et s'avança timidement vers le canapé en s'asseyant dessus alors que je le suivais, un sourire espiègle plaqué sur mon visage.

« -Roh allez, détendez-vous. Vous êtes déjà venu chez moi.

-Oui, tu as raison. »

Il enleva sa veste et la posa correctement sur le dossier du sofa. Cependant, il resta tendu. J'allai dans la cuisine, histoire d'apporter quelques boissons. Il choisira ce qu'il voudra sur le moment. Je n'oubliai pas de poser deux briques de lait sur le plateau puis je me dirigeai vers le salon où je le vis un peu plus détendu.

« -Vous voulez… ?

-Du soda, ça m'ira.

-Pas d'alcool ?

-Non, je conduis après et j'ai déjà assez d'expérience pour savoir ce que font l'alcool et la conduite, sans oublier qu'il fait nuit et que je suis fatigué. »

J'hochai la tête, souriant, le servit puis pris une brique pour finalement m'installer en face de Donghae, autour de la table.

« -Dis? -Je relevai la tête.- Tu pourrais juste… me tutoyer ? Parce que c'est gênant d'être vouvoyez par un Hyung, s'expliqua-t-il, gêné.

-C'est que. D'accord. Comme tu veux. »

Il sourit, apparemment heureux, et observa, une fois de plus, la pièce.

« -Oh, s'étonna-t-il en s'arrêtant sur un coin du salon. Je n'avais pas remarqué les cartons hier. »

Je me tournai également vers ceci : deux cartons à moitié pleins qui attendaient sagement d'être emballés. Je soupirai :

« -Oui, faut que je commence à les faire.

-Quand est-ce que tu dois déménager ?

-D'ici quelques semaines. Deux au maximum.

-Tu as quelque part où aller ?

-Non, il faut que je trouve. J'ai déposé mon dossier à l'agence et ils sont en train de chercher. Mais ça s'annonce difficile et presque impossible de le faire en deux semaines. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Je laissai tomber la brique vide par terre et m'avachis sur la table.

« -J'ai peur de me retrouver à la rue. Et je ne veux pas non plus rester chez Grand-mère. Elle a déjà tant fait pour moi. Je ne peux juste pas lui demander ça.

-Viens chez moi. »

L'annonce me surprit tellement que j'en tombai en arrière. Il éclata de rire et se leva pour m'aider à me relever.

« -Pardon ? Demandais-je une fois que j'eu repris mes esprits.

-Tu pourrais venir vivre chez moi le temps de trouver un appart'. J'ai une chambre d'ami, tu peux t'y installer vu qu'elle est inoccupée. Je me sentirais moins seul et tu pourras venir saluer ta voisine vu que je n'habite pas très loin.

-Mais. On ne se connait que depuis deux-trois jours à peine.

-Et alors ? Je te connais déjà assez, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de confiance. Et puis c'est urgent donc tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-Mais je ne veux pas déranger.

-Je ne t'aurais pas proposé si je savais que tu allais me déranger. »

J'hésitais. N'étais-ce pas un peu trop rapide ? Mais il a raison. Je suis dans l'urgence. Que faire, que faire, que faire ? Raaaah je vais faire une crise d'angoisse là, ce n'est pas possible !

« -Hyukjae ! »

Je sursautai et me tournai vers mon ami. Il me regardait inquiet et semblait attendre une réponse. Il me proposait une chance en or. Je serais logé et nourrit alors que je n'étais pas sûr de trouver un logement d'ici deux semaines. C'était donc décidé :

« -D'accord, soupirais-je.

-Si tu n'avais pas accepté, je t'aurais harcelé jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses.

-Tu n'aurais pas osé ! M'offusquais-je.

-Oh que si ! »

Je ris et pris la seconde brique de lait disponible sur le plateau et la bu allégrement.

« -Tu voudrais pas dormir ici ? » Demandais-je.

Il faillit recracher son soda et je reçu quelques gouttes que je nettoyai rapidement.

« -Je me sens seul ici, expliquais-je. Il est trop tard pour aller embêter grand-mère et j'ai la flemme d'aller me chercher une prostipute.

-…

-Je blaguais, » rajoutais-je gêné.

Il sourit alors que son torse était la victime de quelques tremblements qui démontraient l'éclat de rire qu'il essayait de contenir.

« -Je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer chez moi. J'ai du mal à dormir en dehors de mon lit, je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange et demain je commence à six heures.

-Hm.

-Une autre fois peut-être. »

C'était une question bête que j'avais posé sous une impulsion, mais c'est vrai que pendant un quart de minute j'ai espéré recevoir une réponse positive. Dieu, je deviens niais.

« -Bon, je vais y aller, m'informa-t-il après un long moment que nous passâmes à discuter. J'ai besoin de sommeil. Ce week-end je viens t'aider à empaqueter tout et dés que c'est prêt tu emménages chez moi. Même s'il faut que je revienne.»

Je le remerciais en m'inclinant plusieurs fois. La situation était vraiment bizarre. Il partit après m'avoir salué, me laissant seul dans cet appartement vide de chaleur humaine.

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, fatigué de ma journée. Demain je reprendrais mes habitudes, je retrouverais mon boulot. Je soupirai et me levai. Il était hors de question que je refasse ma nuit sur mon canapé.

Je réglai mon réveil, me changeai puis me couchai, sans prendre la peine de me recouvrir.

Comme prévu, le réveil sonna très tôt ce qui eu pour effet de me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Je grognai et me dirigeai vers la douche, espérant que l'eau ferait passer cette humeur.

Cette fois-ci j'étais prêt. Donghae pouvait venir me chercher, il me verrait tout beau, tout propre. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à arriver d'ailleurs. Deux minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentissait et je me précipitai dessus. L'autre ricana lorsqu'il me vit ouvrir précipitamment la porte.

« -Déjà prêt ? »

J'hochai vivement la tête en souriant. Je pris mon sac en bandoulière que j'avais déposé à l'entrée puis, après avoir vérifié que tout était fermé et éteint, nous partîmes vers l'Hôpital. Il me laissa à l'entrée, son devoir l'appelant au bloc opératoire d'urgence.

Je soupirai et pris une tout autre direction que celle à laquelle je m'étais habitué depuis quelques semaines. J'entrai dans les vestiaires et me changeai. Ces blouses là m'avaient tellement manquées. Les infirmiers de notre service étaient les seuls dans tout l'hôpital qui portaient des vêtements plus colorés. Ceux que j'avais portés ses dernières semaines étaient blancs, sans aucune personnalité. C'était presque triste.

« -HYUKKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

J'émis un léger hoquet de surprise alors que deux bras inconnus enroulaient mon torse. Je restai figé, incapable de reconnaître l'intrus qui avait crié mon nom.

« -Qui… est-ce ? Demandai-je en tremblant.

-Bah. N'Hyuk, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Pourtant ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu, minauda l'autre.

-Ryeowook ! »

Je me tournai vivement et le pris dans mes bras.

«-Désolé ! Je n'avais pas reconnu ta voix ! - Je m'écartai.- Alors ? Ça va ?

-Et bien.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ma copine m'a quitté, » m'apprit-il tristement.

Je le regardai, complètement abasourdi. Sa copine ? Sérieusement ? Je les avaient vu ensemble i peine deux semaines et ils avaient l'air de filer le parfait amour.

« -Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, vous êtes demandés, grogna Amber en rentrant dans les vestiaires.

-Oulah, mauvaise matinée ? M'enquis-je, inquiet.

-Plutôt ouai, grouillez-vous. Je ne suis pas la seule qui soit de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, et je vous jure que si vous ne vous présentez pas tout de suite au chef de service, sa colère s'accroîtra.

-On te laisse alors ! » S'exclama Ryeowook, déjà paniqué à l'idée d'être mal vu par nos supérieurs.

Je le suivis en attachant mon portable à la ceinture de mon pantalon alors que mon cadet enfilait sa blouse avec difficulté.

« -Ah vous voilà ! Vous auriez dû être ici depuis dix minutes ! Nous gronda le chef.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolés monsieur. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, se justifia mon ami.

-Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, encore, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça se produit ! A la prochaine je vous mets aux corvées après votre boulot.

-Cela ne se reproduira plus monsieur, m'excusai-je.

-Bien, bien, allez travailler maintenant, » nous ordonna-t-il.

Nous nous inclinâmes et partîmes chacun de notre côté après nous être promis de nous voir à la pause du midi.

C'est ainsi que je passai ma matinée. J'aimais vraiment mon métier. Jouer et rire avec les enfants tout en les soignant, c'était quelque chose d'incroyable ! Cependant, et là était le risque du métier il m'arrivait, quelque fois, que j'apprenne, en arrivant, le départ prématuré d'un enfant. Quand ça arrivait, je prenais un peu de temps sur ma pause et j'allais visiter la chambre vide. Dans ces moments là, je réfléchissais. Au sens de la vie, au pourquoi du comment, à l'injustice de ce monde. Je sortais toujours des chambres sans aucunes réponses.

Ma montre bipa me faisant remarquer l'heure. C'était ma pause. Amber, qui passait par là, se vit recevoir tous les dossiers que j'avais en main. Je me précipitai jusqu'à la chambre de Jae Hwa, espérant le trouver éveillé.

« -Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il est réveillé, m'affirma Yoona. Il sait très bien que tu viens toujours le voir à cette heure là. Sauf hier. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oh ? J'avais beaucoup de boulot vu que c'était mon dernier jour à l'accueil.

-Hm. Enfin bref, entre vite, il t'attend. »

Je lui souris et m'exécutai en ouvrant rapidement la porte qui se trouvait à nos côtés. Il était là, assis sagement sur son lit en regardant par la fenêtre, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible…

« -Pas la peine de te faire discret. Je t'ai déjà vu, m'informa le gosse.

-Tu as ce don pour tout voir.

-C'est surtout que les singes ne sont pas vraiment discrets, plaisanta-t-il.

-Yaaah ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne suis pas un singe.

-C'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! S'enthousiasma-t-il en changeant de sujet.

-Ah bon ? »

Il parût outré que j'oublie une telle date. Bien sûr que non, je n'avais pas oublié, comment le pourrais-je ? Il croisa ses bras sur son petit torse après avoir enlevé ses écouteurs.

« -T'es méchant grand singe, marmonna-t-il. Tu n'es même pas digne de t'occuper de moi.

-Oulala, c'est que monsieur devient prétentieux, me moquais-je.

-Ne te… !

-BONJOUR LES ENFANTS ! »

Je sursautai et me tournai vers la porte d'entrée où se tenait Ryeowook en chapeau de fête, avec ce qui semblait être un pain au chocolat dans les mains.

« -Wook ! S'exclama l'enfant.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom alors que moi je ne suis que le grand singe, grognais-je en boudant à mon tour.

-Hyukjae… tenta mon ami. Une pâtisserie ? »

Je remarquai que dans son autre main il tenait un petit paquet rempli de petits gâteaux. Je sautai dessus en même temps que le gamin et s'engagea entre nous une bataille épique pour avoir les meilleures pâtisseries sous les rires du brun.

« -On peut se joindre à la fête ? » Intervint une voix.

Je me tournai vers l'intrus, la bouche pleine et encore entourée de chocolat. Kyuhyun se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air décontracté, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche immaculé. Derrière lui se tenait Donghae, toujours aussi beau et aussi sexy, lui aussi dans son uniforme. Après un accord plutôt enthousiaste de la part de Ryeowook, ils entrèrent tous les deux en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière eux.

« -Combien de temps vous avez aujourd'hui ? Nous demanda mon ami d'enfance, Kyu.

-Il me semble qu'on a une heure, répondis-je en me tournant vers mon collègue pour donner confirmation.

-Oui, c'est ça, une heure, acquiesça-t-il. Amber a pris nos services, d'ailleurs tu sais ce qu'elle a ? Elle avait l'air tellement énervée ce matin.

-J'imagine qu'il y a eu une embrouille avec son copain, chuchotais-je lentement. D'AILLEURS ! M'exclamai-je brusquement. Toi ?! Ta copine t'a quitté ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Raconte-moi tout Wookie !

-C'est que, -il parut gêné par la présence de mes deux autres amis- elle me trouvait beaucoup trop mignon, pas assez réactif. Au début, les filles, elles aiment bien les gars mignons, puis elles se lassent et se tournent vers les Bad Boys qui ont plus de caractère, déclara-t-il tristement.

-Ah les femmes ! Tu m'étonnes que je ne sois jamais sortit avec une d'elles, s'exaspéra Hae.

-Ah ?

-Oui, elles sont beaucoup trop compliquées ! Elles fonctionnent à l'envers ! S'expliqua le noiraud. Quand tu veux leur faire plaisir en leur offrant des fleurs, elles estiment que tu essayes de te faire pardonner quelque chose de grave. Quand t'es fatigué et que tout ce que tu veux c'est dormir, elles se sentent délaissées et piquent une crise parce que "on ne les aime pas assez". Croyez-moi, je supporte ma mère, c'est déjà bien assez comme ça. »

Je ris et il se tourna vers moi en me regardant comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Cela me gêna un peu, mais en même temps… que ça me faisait plaisir. Kyuhyun reprit le discours de Donghae en le transformant en leçon pour le petit.

« -Arrête ! Il finir par devenir gay ! Ris-je.

-Ah oui, ce n'est pas comme si le sujet t'était inconnu à toi, » me taquina Kyuhyun.

Je rougis violemment en détournant le regard par la fenêtre alors que Jae Hwa demandait déjà ce qu'étaient des gays.

« -Ce sont des hommes qui aiment les hommes, expliqua Donghae.

-Bah… ça existe ? S'étonna l'enfant.

-Bien sûr.

-Mais maman m'a toujours dit que l'amour ce n'était que entre une femme et un homme.

-Dis-moi Jae Hwa ? Tu as quel âge ? » Demanda le jeune médecin.

L'ambiance était calme. Ryeowook mangeait dans un coin en suivant attentivement la conversation. Kyuhyun écoutait également les explications de Donghae, un peu plus distraitement cependant. Moi, j'étais pendu à ses lèvres, attendant avec impatience la suite.

« - Six ans, répondit le concerné. J'aurais bientôt sept !

-Et bien, -Donghae sourit- tu sais ? Les grandes personnes s'inquiètent surtout du bien-être des enfants mais dis-moi : tu préfèrerais avoir deux papas qui s'aiment et qui resteront ensemble toute une vie ou un papa qui n'aime plus ta maman et qui rend tout le monde très triste ?

-Bah c'est mieux d'avoir deux papas dans ce cas !

-Exactement, mais attention, ce n'est pas parce j'ai pris cet exemple là que deux parents homme et femme ne peuvent pas s'aimer.

-Je sais monsieur, je ne suis pas bête. »

Mon nouvel ami lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant puis il se tourna vers moi, interrogateur.

« -Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? C'est gênant, me fit remarquer le noiraud.

-Désolé, j'ai juste… apprécié ce que tu as dis, avouais-je.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Beaucoup de gens oublient qu'il y a l'amour, ils ne voient que l'apparence extérieure ou alors ils se disent juste que c'est impossible. Que deux hommes ou deux femmes ne peuvent s'aimer, que c'est malsain. Certains mettent même l'homosexualité au même niveau que l'inceste ou la pédophilie. Alors c'est vrai que de voir que certains croient encore en l'amour, l'amour pur, ça… je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est juste beau. »

Et là, ce fût comme dans une scène de film. Les quelques rayons qui traversaient la vitre de la fenêtre dévièrent vers lui, l'illuminant, faisant ressortir toute sa beauté. Son sourire semblait se blanchir en s'agrandissant alors que ses yeux se fermaient progressivement. Il me semblait que tout à coup, tout était beau autour de moi. Tout était blanc immaculé, tout était pur, c'était juste magnifique.

« -Bon, les gars je dois y aller, avertit Kyuhyun en vérifiant sa montre.

-Moi aussi, je reprends bientôt mon service, dit le bel homme distraitement.

-Tu ne peux pas rester un peu plus ? Demandai-je, un peu déçu.

-Dix minutes maximum. »

Et voilà que je souriais de nouveau alors que Kyu saluait tout le monde pour partir. Je n'avais jamais autant souri que ces trois derniers jours, et ça c'était grâce à lui. Il émanait quelque chose qui vous rendait confiant, heureux. J'imagine qu'il fait partie de ces êtres que l'on ne rencontre qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Ces gens exceptionnels qui sont très rares dans ce monde.

« -Tu as un beau sourire Hyukjae, » souffla-t-il.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent légèrement avant de se plisser, montrant toute la joie que je ressentais à ce moment-là. C'était le plus beau compliment que j'ai jamais entendu. Mon cœur battait fort contre ma cage thoracique marquant le plaisir que j'avais éprouvé à l'entente de ces mots.

« -Merci Donghae, vraiment, furent les seuls mots qui se décidèrent à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

-De rien. Au fait ! Je t'ai pris du lait à la fraise ! Par contre tu m'excuseras mais j'ai cédé à la tentation en en buvant la moitié, » déclara-t-il.

Je sautillais sur place faisant rebondir les ressorts du matelas sur lequel je me trouvais tout en prenant la brique avec enthousiasme. Je me mis alors à boire, me délectant de chaque gorgée.

« Hm, c'est considéré comme un baiser indirect vous savez ? » constata Ryeowook, rêveur.

Je faillis recracher le liquide présent dans ma bouche alors que je sentais mes joues se réchauffe à une allure folle. En face de moi, Donghae me regardait avec un regard intense. Finalement il m'offrit un petit sourire timide que je lui rendis avant de recommencer à boire le contenu de la brique. Cette fois-ci, j'avais l'impression que son odeur était restée sur la petite paille. Une douce odeur mentholée. Dieu, mon esprit me jouait des tours.

« -Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon regard implorant. Je te bois juste une gorgée. »

Il me prit rapidement le paquet des mains pour en boire, comme il l'avait dit, une gorgée. Ce fut rapide cependant il me sembla déceler une étincelle de malice dans la profondeur de son regard. Finalement il appuya ses lèvres sur la paille avec insistance pour finalement me repasser la brique. Je restai figé, frustré. Il me procurait de telles émotions. Mon cœur allait finir par lâcher.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte derrière lui que mon collègue se jeta sur moi.

« -Il se passe quoi entre vous deux ? S'enquit-il joyeusement.

-Rien, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Je tournai mes yeux vers Jae Hwa, inquiet que celui-ci n'écoute notre conversation. Cependant ce dernier semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond. Je remontai sa couverture sur lui, l'installant confortablement après avoir déposé le lecteur de musique sur sa table de chevet. Le regard de mon cadet se fit plus insistant me forçant à répondre sincèrement.

« -Je suis attiré par lui, c'est indéniable.

-Mais au niveau amoureux.

-Wookie, soupirais-je. Trois jours, ça ne fait que trois jours que nous nous connaissons vraiment. Comment pourrais-je tomber amoureux de lui ?

-Non Hyukjae, un an. Ça fait un an et deux mois que tu le regardes secrètement. Tu as eu un an pour être attiré, c'est peut-être le temps de tomber amoureux tu ne crois pas ?

-Même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas la même chose de son côté ! Avant qu'il m'ouvre la porte à la gueule, il ne me connaissait pas. J'étais un inconnu, un infirmier banal. Même si je tombais amoureux de lui, il ne le serait pas.

-Mais Hyuk…

-Et puis, ne soit pas naïf. Il a beau faire de grands et beaux discours sur l'homosexualité, sur l'égalité, sur l'amour, je sais qu'il n'est pas gay. Ça se voit à cent mille kilomètres à la ronde. Pourquoi devrais-je tomber amoureux pour avoir de faux espoirs ?

-Tu n'essayes même pas.

-Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir, blasé par mon attitude. Mais après tout, c'était la vérité, il fallait être réaliste dans la vie. Les gens pourraient prendre ça pour du pur pessimisme mais ce n'était VRAIMENT que du réalisme.

« -Bon, lundi prochain c'est l'anniversaire de Jae Hwa. On organise une petite fête avec les autres enfants ? Repris-je.

-Et bien, ça devrait se faire sans mal, on ne sait pas combien de temps il lui reste après tout, déclara-t-il tristement.

-Je ne veux pas y penser. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Il a encore du temps devant lui.

-Oui, tu as raison, n'y pensons pas. »

Et la journée se déroula bien. Le soir Donghae me ramena comme d'habitude chez moi. Il monta pour prendre un petit verre et m'aida, par la même occasion, à préparer quelques cartons. Et ce fut la même routine jusqu'au week-end qui n'arriva pas assez rapidement à mon goût.

C'était Samedi, il était dix heures du matin et je venais tout juste de finir de me préparer. J'attendais impatiemment son arrivée devant l'immeuble, les mains dans les poches. Pour l'occasion j'avais préféré mettre un survêtement afin d'être confortable lorsque je déplacerais les cartons. J'avais, la veille, démonté tous mes meubles grâce à l'aide de Donghae et nous avions prévu de donner ces meubles là à des familles dans la nécessité. Nous avions également fait un grand ménage dans mes affaires et je n'emportais ainsi que quelques vêtements et plusieurs albums photos ou autres souvenirs. Je m'étais rendu compte d'à quel point je me négligeais dernièrement : la plupart des vêtements qui étaient présents dans ma penderie ne me servaient plus, étant tous trop petits.

Je n'avais qu'une maigre bibliothèque et médiathèque. Elle ne contenait en effet que quelques livres d'écoles que j'avais décidé de garder car utiles, et les seuls films que je possédais m'avaient été offerts par Junsu, mon meilleur ami que je n'avais plus vu depuis longtemps. En effet, si moi j'avais quitté ma ville natale, lui y était resté, inquiet de ne pas pouvoir s'adapter à la vie citadine. Bien sûr, on se parlait souvent au téléphone. Comment aurais-je pu me passer de son soutient et de sa joie de vivre pendant autant de temps ?

Ce fût le klaxon du camion qui arrivait dans l'allée qui me sortit de mes pensées. Donghae en ressortit, décontracté, son beau sourire toujours plaqué à la figure. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras pour me saluer.

« -Désolé, je suis en retard. J'ai dû aller chercher le camion chez mon beau-frère mais sur le retour il y a eu des embouteillages et puis j'ai préféré rouler doucement parce que même si j'ai eu mon permis poids lourd je l'ai passé de justesse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier et tu n'es en retard que de quelques minutes.

-Hm… Bon, on se met au boulot ?

-J'ai déjà apporté deux cartons, mettons les d'abord puis pour les meubles on verra directement avec l'association comment on s'y prend mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils passaient les prendre eux-mêmes.

-Tant mieux dans ce cas là ! »

Puis nous nous mîmes au travail. Je n'avais qu'une dizaine de cartons. Certains étaient quasi-vides, d'autres au contraire étaient remplis à ras bord. Oui, je pense qu'on avait mal fait mais il était trop tard pour tout défaire et recommencer.

Lorsque l'appartement parut enfin vide, mon ami se tourna vers moi :

« -Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »

Je réfléchis et décidai de faire le tour de l'appartement pour être sûr de ne rien laisser derrière moi hormis les meubles. Dans le couloir où se trouvaient les placards, je me souvins des quelques couvertures que j'avais placé là, tout au-dessus.

Je pris une chaise et la mis face au placard concerné. Cependant, malgré la hauteur que j'avais gagnée, je n'étais pas encore suffisamment grand pour arriver à attraper les couvertures.

« - Donghae !

-Oui ? Cria-t-il depuis le salon.

-Viens m'aider s'il te plait. »

J'entendis ses bruits de pas puis il apparut devant moi et analysa rapidement la situation. Il entoura mes jambes de ses bras et me souleva soudainement me faisant pousser un hoquet de surprise.

« -Dépêche-toi Hyukjae. Je ne suis pas aussi musclé que je peux le laisser croire, grogna-t-il avec difficulté. »

Je lui obéis et pris rapidement les couvre-lits en lui faisant signe de me lâcher. Chose qu'il fit un peu trop brusquement. Il lâcha, en effet, mais sans me poser. Je retombai lourdement sur la chaise qui dévia et tombai en arrière à cause du manque d'équilibre qu'avait provoqué ma petite chute. Je criai alors que mon cœur lâchait. Cependant, mon rude atterrissage fut amorcé par Donghae qui s'était vite mis entre moi et le sol. Mais, tel qu'il l'avait précisé auparavant, il n'avait pas des muscles d'acier et ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il tomba avec moi.

Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur et marmonna quelques jurons. Je pris appui sur mes coudes afin de me relever un minimum.

« -Désolé, chuchotais-je.

-Non, c'est moi qui le suis, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton. J'aurais dû te poser plus délicatement.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on chuchote ?

-J'en sais rien c'est toi qui a commencé, » répondit-il sans parler plus fort cependant.

Je ris et m'avachis sur lui en laissant ma tête aller contre son cou.

« -Hm, je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis fatiguer, grognais-je.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas, » affirma-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans mes cheveux afin d'en humer l'odeur.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'endormis. Peut-être à cause du manque de sommeil dût à mon impatience. En tout cas, j'étais épuisé, et je me sentais bien alors oui, j'ai dormi.

« -Hyukjae ? Hyukjae. Réveille-toi.

-Hm ?

-Aller, j'ai plus de force pour te porter. »

Je clignotai rapidement des yeux pour m'apercevoir du changement de décors. Je me retrouvai de nouveau dans la voiture de Donghae, sans que je ne sache réellement comment.

« -Tu as dû me porter à nouveau ? Je suis vraiment désolé, m'excusais-je encore somnolant.

-Ce n'est rien. Il ne manquait plus que les couvertures à embarquer et puis tu sembles vraiment fatigué.

-Comme toujours, » soupirai-je en me redressant un minimum.

Il me sourit et sortit du camion.

« -Fait attention à la marche en descendant, m'avertit-il.

-Oh je ne m'inquiète pas, si je tombe je sais que tu seras là pour me rattraper, » m'enthousiasmai-je naturellement.

Puis je m'aperçus du malaise qu'avait installé ma phrase. Je ricanai un peu gêné et descendis de la voiture alors qu'il me fixait intensément, l'air soudain sérieux.

« -Bah-bah quoi ? Balbutiai-je. C'est bien ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui non ?

-Oui, -et un sourire se forma de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Tu as raison, je serais toujours là pour te rattraper.

-Merci Donghae. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que des trucs bien qui m'arrivent depuis que je te connais.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te connaître. Vraiment. »

Et cela me toucha. Vraiment. J'inspirai un grand coup et décidai d'observer l'immeuble qui nous faisait face. Il était haut, très haut, et semblait plutôt moderne avec toutes ses belles et grandes fenêtres. Je connaissais cette résidence. Une résidence privée qui abritait de grands duplex où les plus riches venaient dormir. La structure m'intimidait. Le bâtiment était imposant et me renvoyait à la face ce que j'étais : un petit infirmier sans le sous.

Mon ami le remarqua et me prit doucement la main en la caressant avec son pouce dans le but de me rassurer. Je la serrai plus fort. Ça me faisait un bien fou de l'avoir à mes côtés. Il me guida à travers les nombreuses bâtisses et nous nous stoppâmes finalement devant l'un de ses immeubles qui avaient l'air de tous se ressembler.

Il me montra le code pour y entrer et me précisa qu'il fallait également une clé en plus qu'il me donnerait plus tard. Le Hall démontrait parfaitement la somptuosité des lieux. Il y avait un grand comptoir noir fermé au centre de l'immense salle et derrière lequel se tenait un drôle de bonhomme en costume. A notre arrivé, celui-ci se releva et se courba à quatre-vingt-dix degrés afin de nous saluer. Nous lui rendîmes et je poursuivis ma contemplation de l'étage.

Dans un coin se trouvait quelques sièges en cuirs autour d'une petite table basse accompagnés de quelques journaux et tabloïds. Les murs et le sol étaient blancs tandis que le peu de décoration présente était noire.

Le médecin me mena vers l'un des trois ascenseurs présents. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et nous ne dûmes attendre qu'une petite minute avant que la machine arrive. J'y entrai en traînant ma valise derrière moi et constatai que la taille de l'élévateur était à peu près la même que celle de mon ancienne chambre que je pensais plutôt grande.

Mon bagage se coinça sur le rebord et Donghae dût venir m'aider pour dégager la roue. Après l'avoir remercié nous pûmes enfin monter. Le quinzième étage. C'était haut quand même. N'avait-il pas le vertige quand il regardait par la fenêtre ?

Je cessai de m'interroger lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du couloir pour me laisser passer. Ma mâchoire se décrocha lorsque j'ouvris la bouche. Mon nouveau colocataire rit en me voyant regarder le deuxième étage avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il m'ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux, tic qu'il avait prit ces derniers jours.

« -Yaaah, je suis ton Hyung. Arrête de me considérer comme un enfant !

-Désolé… Hyung. C'est l'habitude. T'agis de manière tellement mignonne que ça vient instinctivement.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais exprès. N'empêche que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

-Ah ?

-Et bien, généralement on me dit plutôt que je parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire, ou que j'ai les pieds qui puent mais ça c'est déjà un autre sujet. »

Il éclata de rire alors que je me grattais l'arrière de la tête, gêné en regardant mes pieds :

« -D'ailleurs, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai des tonnes et des tonnes de chaussons. Alors ça ira. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est comme ça !

-Haha, ne panique pas Hyukkie ! Ce n'est rien ! »

Mon cœur se stoppa à l'entente du surnom pour finalement se remettre à battre. Ce surnom, bien sûr que oui, je l'avais entendu plusieurs fois. Mais dans sa bouche, c'était tellement plus… important.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Dites-moi hein TwT ? J'imagine que beaucoup savent à quel point c'est stressant de ne pas avoir d'avis sur ce qu'on écrit ._. Laissez-moi une petite review même si c'est pour dire que vous avez détesté :3


	2. Aimons-nous

HEY! I'M BACK AGAIN!  
Donc voilà la suite ! Hehehe, honnêtement, si vous avez quelque chose de potable aujourd'hui c'est grâce à KazeHana qui a bien pris le temps de tout corriger :) Vraiment vraiment merci! Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, allez lire ses fanfictions, elles sont vraiment géniales! Je vous la recommande vivement!  
Bon, aller, bonne lecture :3

* * *

« -Je peux t'appeler comme ça hein ? S'inquiéta l'autre.

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Dans ce cas-là ne te dérange pas pour également m'appeler par un diminutif. »

Je hochai la tête. Il me fît poser mes affaires à l'entrée et m'obligea à débuter la visite de son appartement. Il me présenta tout d'abord sa cuisine et le salon qui se trouvait… au rez-de-chaussée… On peut appeler ça comme ça non ? Bref.

Je le suivais comme un gamin excité à l'idée de découvrir son cadeau de Noël. Mes petits sautillements semblaient l'amuser car il resta de bonne humeur tout le long de la petite visite. A l'étage il n'y avait que trois portes. L'une menait sur la salle de bain et les deux autres donnaient accès aux deux chambres. Je me tournai vers la rampe de verre pour apprécier la vue en hauteur sur le salon. Je regardai, béat, la grande baie vitrée qui illuminait l'ensemble de l'appartement. Dehors, le ciel était bleu, le soleil pointait timidement ses jolis rayons et les nuages blancs étaient rassemblés par petits groupes. Les façades des autres immeubles autour renvoyaient la lumière extérieure. La vue était tout simplement belle. Magnifique.

Il devait bien vivre ici. Se lever tous les matins en mangeant son petit déjeuner devant un aussi beau panorama, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit si joyeux durant la journée.

« -C'est vraiment beau n'est-ce pas ? » Chuchota la voix à ses côtés.

Il s'affala sur la barrière et admira la merveilleuse vue qui s'offrait à nous. Je détournai les yeux sur son visage et me mis à le contempler avec attention. Ses traits doux et fins semblaient reposés, sa bouche s'étirait en un petit sourire, ses yeux demi-clos lui donnaient un air rêveur, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés montraient sa décontraction et finalement il y avait ce rayon. Un petit rayon de soleil recouvrait la moitié de son visage et qui le rendait tellement plus…angélique.

« -Oui… Beau, parvins-je à murmurer.

-Regarde, là-bas. C'est ton appartement. »

Je détournai le regard pour m'apercevoir qu'effectivement, mon appartement était visible et que l'on pouvait voir l'entrée de mon immeuble distinctement. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, on pouvait voir le vieux grincheux qui sortait de sa conciergerie, sûrement à la recherche des « petits morveux » qui avaient de nouveau dessiné sur son visage alors qu'il dormait. Je ricanai, même lui allait me manquer. Je pourrais toujours aller les voir, mais ce ne serait plus la même chose.

« -Je te montre ta chambre ? »

La chambre en question pouvait sembler simple. Les murs étaient d'une jolie couleur beige et les meubles étaient blanc crème. Un lit de couple était posé contre le mur face à moi, en dessous d'une fenêtre qui prenait toute la longueur du dit mur. Le petit meuble sur lequel trônait la télé était disposé en diagonale sur l'un des côtés de la pièce.

Bref, le confort était optimal pour moi. Je m'avançai lentement dans la chambre, l'observant avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« -Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ici, me dit doucement Donghae. Maintenant, tu es ici chez toi, je veux vraiment que tu t'y sentes comme à la maison d'accord ? Même si tu veux te promener tout nu dans les couloirs fais le tout simplement.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais… merci. Pour tout. Vraiment. »

Et sous l'impulsion, je le pris dans mes bras. Je le dépassais légèrement, de quelques centimètres à peine, mais ça me permettait de plonger ma tête dans son cou.

« -Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu viens de me sauver la mise.

-C'est normal. Arrête de me remercier comme ça, je vais finir par rougir, » plaisanta-t-il.

Je m'éloignai et nous décidâmes d'aller chercher le reste de mes affaires. Une fois que tout fut bien placé dans ma nouvelle chambre, Donghae se tourna vers moi.

« -Ma chambre est en face, mais je crois que tu l'as deviné tout seul, et la salle de bain est la troisième porte, celle qui est à droite de la tienne. Des questions Hyung ?

-Hm, oui… Mais je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret…

-Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux !

-… Être chirurgien peut payer aussi bien ?! »

Il éclata de rire.

« -Non, j'admet que je viens d'une famille plutôt aisée.

-Tout s'explique.

-Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

Je réfléchis, prenant mon temps.

« -Hm… J'aimerais aller à l'hôpital pour voir Jae Hwa. » Annonçai-je tout simplement.

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Il m'accompagna donc jusqu'à notre lieu de travail qui, pour aujourd'hui, ne l'était pas. A peine arrivé, je me dirigeai automatiquement vers l'étage qu'occupaient le service pédiatrie et celui de cardiologie.

« -Hyukjae-ah ! » M'interpella une voix assez féminine.

Je me retournai.

« -Krystal ! » M'étonnai-je.

La jeune fille s'arrêta de courir une fois arrivée à ma hauteur.

« -Oh mon Dieu ! Mais... c'est que tu as grandi, m'émus-je. Et dire qu'avant t'étais toute petite. Et puis tu portais des baggys super larges. Tu as l'air tellement… femme maintenant ! Je suis étonné. J'en suis tout retourné. Mon bébé a bien grandi…

-Hyukjae, c'est gênant, rougit-elle. Et puis ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-C'est déjà très long. J'imagine que ta sœur aussi est là. -Je me mis à la chercher du regard.

-Bien sûr qu'elle est là. T'as déjà vu les deux sœurs Jung séparées toi ?

-T'a raison. Ton séjour s'est bien passé ?

-Oui ! J'ai même rencontré un américain là-bas ! Il est tellement beau ! On se revoit dans deux mois.

-Tu repars déjà !

-Deux mois c'est déjà bien assez long.

-Content de voir à quel point tu m'aimes » ironisai-je.

Donghae, qui était encore à mes côtés, se racla la gorge, apparemment gêné d'être mis de côté.

« -Zut ! Je suis tellement surpris de te revoir que j'en ai oublié de faire les présentations ! Donghae, voici Krystal. Elle et sa sœur font partie de mes amis les plus proches. Krystal, je te présente Donghae, un collègue de travail, et mon colocataire depuis peu.

-J'essaye également de faire parti de ses amis les plus proches. »

Le sang me monta aux joues en comprenant la maladresse dont j'avais fait preuve dans mes paroles. Je me grattai l'arrière de la tête en essayant de dévier le sujet.

« -Monsieur le singe ! » M'appela une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Il était là, dans son petit fauteuil roulant, sa peluche Nemo entre les bras et son bonnet bleu vissé sur la tête. Il refusait de sortir sans. « Les gens ne vont plus m'aimer s'ils me voient sans cheveux. » s'était-il justifié. Depuis ce jour, Amber et moi lui achetions un bonnet par semaine pour qu'il n'ait pas à porter toujours le même. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie bien qu'ils soient légèrement tirés par la fatigue.

Il murmura quelque chose à l'infirmier que le conduisait et ce dernier l'amena jusqu'à nous. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant nous et je lui intimai de nous laisser en lui assurant que je le ramènerai plus tard. Il fut d'abord réticent mais il céda.

« -Encore avec cette peluche ? M'exclamais-je. Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle n'a pas été lavée ? En plus les peluches c'est que pour les bébés.

-Yaaaaaah ! Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Les grands aussi peuvent avoir une peluche ! »

Et nos petites disputes habituelles reprirent sous le regard amusé de mes deux camarades derrière. Jae Hwa se tourna soudainement vers Donghae.

« -Vous avez vu Gentil Monsieur ? Le macaque est toujours méchant avec moi !

-Hey mais… ! Protestai-je. Pourquoi lui c'est Gentil Monsieur et moi c'est Macaque, Monsieur le singe, ou Petits Pieds Qui Puent.

-D'un coté, t'as vraiment les pieds qui puent, commenta la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Me plaignis-je. C'est ma maman qui mangeait du camembert toute la journée quand j'étais dans son ventre !

-Tatatata. Aucune excuse.

-Nous discuterons de ça plus tard. Bref, où tu vas le gosse ?

-On allait en Chimio ! M'informa-t-il joyeusement. Le gentil infirmier était venu me chercher plus tôt pour que je ne sois pas en retard. Parce que le docteur Choi, bah, il n'est pas content quand on arrive en retard. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Hyung, tu ne peux pas m'emmener très loin ?

-Dur, tu te coltines Choi, intervint finalement mon colocataire. C'est vrai qu'il est pas drôle lui. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si tu vas gentiment à ta séance, on passe après et on t'apporte une grosse boîte de chocolat.

-Vraiment ? »

Le docteur hocha la tête.

« -Grosse comme ça. » Ajouta-t-il en écartant ses bras le plus possible.

Jae Hwa rit et lâcha un moment sa peluche avant de la reprendre entre ses bras.

« -Mais c'est impossible.

-Ah ? Je vais te prouver que c'est possible.

-Je veux bien voir ça.

-Et bien dans ce cas-là, - il fit signe à l'infirmier qui était resté à l'écart, dans un coin du hall.- tu vas aller faire ta Chimio, et si tu es sage, je t'apporterai ton chocolat. »

Je le regardai, envoûté par ses paroles. Il était doué, très doué. Il était donc ce genre de personne ? Le genre de personne tellement doux et gentil que s'en était bouleversant ?

« -Monsieur le singe ?

-Huh ? -Je sortis de mes pensées. Quoi ? »

Je baissai mon regard sur lui. Il semblait terrifié. Il en avait bien le droit, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait bien se permettre d'avoir peur et de se plaindre après tout ce que lui faisait subir la vie. Donghae m'observa, désespéré. Il était impuissant face à la frayeur de l'enfance.

Je me mis à la hauteur du gamin et le pris dans mes bras.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Jae Hwa. Ça sera bientôt fini. Tu verras, ça passera vite. Dis-toi que dans une ou deux heures tu pourras retourner dans ta chambre. Et puis, quand tu seras guéri, je t'emmènerai au parc d'attraction. On ira avec Donghae, et Krystal aussi. Et je dois encore te présenter Jessica. Il faut juste que tu endures encore quelques temps d'accord ? » Lui chuchotais-je.

Il hocha la tête, au bord des larmes, et je me relevai pour le regarder partir tristement. C'était tellement injuste.

« -Hyukjae, tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux, je n'aime vraiment pas ton boulot, marmonna mon amie.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit pire que celui de Hae.

-Ah ? Que faites-vous ?

-Chirurgien.

-Ah, en effet… Vous n'auriez pas préféré être idoles ? Vous aimez vraiment vous compliquer la vie. »

Nous rîmes.

« -Sinon, où est ta sœur ? Questionnai-je.

-Tu connais Jessica, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Quand elle a appris pour la peine de cœur de Wookie, elle s'est mise à le chercher dans tout l'Hôpital. Si tu ne la vois pas ici c'est qu'elle a déjà fait ce secteur. Et on est arrivés ici i peine une heure.

-Elle n'a toujours pas changé.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Jessica ? Changer ? Ne me fais pas rire ! »

Je vis Donghae sourire et se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie.

« -Mais… Où vas-tu ?

-Et bien, j'ai promis à ce gosse de lui trouver une boîte de chocolat grosse comme ça, -répondit-il en réitérant son geste. Il faut bien que je la cherche cette boîte.

-Ah mais t'as raison ! Attend ! Je viens avec toi ! Tu veux nous accompagner Krystal ?

-Non, je dois encore attraper Sica. Bonne balade vous deux. »

Puis elle partit elle aussi, mais en se dirigeant vers le service cardiologie.

« -Bon tu viens ? Il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de temps avant qu'il finisse sa séance. Ce serait mieux si on arrivait à temps pour son retour.

-Tu as raison. »

Bien évidemment. En pauvre innocent que j'étais, je m'étais imaginé de petites boutiques simplettes, spécialisées dans le chocolat bien sûr, mais modestes. C'était sans compter sur la « famille aisée » de Donghae. Il m'avait fait faire le tour de tous les grands centres commerciaux et magasins de Séoul.

Bien évidemment, ma « différence sociale » se sentait-se voyait même !- à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ce qui faisait que le plus souvent, lorsque je rentrais dans l'une de ces boutiques, les bonnes gens me dévisageaient, curieux de ce qu'un pouilleux tel que moi pouvait bien faire ici.

… Bon, je me faisais peut-être un film, c'est vrai. Mais c'était bel et bien l'impression que j'avais. Celle d'être jugé sur mon apparence, celle d'être observé comme une bête curieuse. Et à chaque fois, alors que Donghae brillait de mille feux par sa beauté, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, essayant de me faire oublier, d'être effacé.

« -CELLE-LA! S'écria soudainement mon ami, faisant se retourner tout le monde sur nous. C'est celle-là qu'il nous faut ! » Répéta-t-il.

Je me tournai vers ce dont il parlait en tentant d'ignorer tant bien que mal les regards des autres. C'était une très grande boîte de chocolat. Vraiment très, très grande. Elle était posée sur un présentoir à côte d'un éléphant en chocolat rose. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas faire comme tout le monde ? Du chocolat rose ! Et une boîte de chocolat aussi grande que l'écran de télé plasma de Donghae.

« -Ce n'est pas un peu… énorme ? Demandai-je, gêné.

-Tu rigoles ? Je lui ai promis que j'allais lui trouvais une graaaande boîte de chocolat. S'il ne la mange pas en entier, je m'en fous, mais au moins j'aurais tenu ma promesse et il aura autant de chocolat qu'il voudra. »

Je lui souris, heureux qu'il se préoccupe tant du bonheur du gosse. Lorsque nous passâmes en caisse, j'avais préféré ne pas regarder le prix affiché, mais je me doutais bien qu'il était exorbitant.

« -Que se passe-t-il Hyukkie Hyung ? Me questionna-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua mon manque d'attention.

-Rien. C'est juste que c'est bien que tu t'occupes autant de Jae Hwa.

-Hm. Il vit une enfance difficile. Ce n'est qu'un gosse et il ne devrait. Enfin. Ce n'est pas une vie pour un enfant.

-Pourtant il y en a tellement qui sont comme ça.

-Je le sais bien. J'en vois tous les jours. Beaucoup passent sous mes mains. La plupart de mes patients sont de jeunes adolescents, ou des personnes qui viennent de débuter leur vie d'adulte.

-Et. Est-ce que tu as déjà… ? Enfin…Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Non je ne vois pas.

-Il t'est déjà arrivé de… ne pas réussir à sauver quelqu'un ? »

Il ne répondit pas et son allure se ralentît alors que son regard s'assombrit. Etait-ce un « oui » ? Etait-ce dur d'en parler ?

« -Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question, m'excusai-je. C'était vraiment indiscret et-.

-Oui. Il y en a déjà eu. Quand tu travailles dans le médical, tout n'est pas beau, ni rose. Je suis certain que toi aussi tu as connus ça. Je suis sûr que tu n'as plus revu un patient alors la veille il gambadait comme un chenapan dans les couloirs. C'est un énorme échec à chaque fois. Quand tu sens la vie te filer entre les doigts, tu te vides comme si, pendant une dizaine de secondes, tu mourrais avec la personne. »

Il poursuivit son monologue, le regard presque vide, marchant par automatisme, laissant ses bras se balancer au rythme de ses pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses réminiscences.

« -Et puis tu t'imagines ce qu'il aurait pu vivre. Tu t'imagines la famille qu'il aurait pu avoir, le bonheur et l'amour qu'il aurait pu recevoir et, tu vis le reste de sa vie à sa place. Et tu regrettes. Tu regrettes qu'il n'ait pas fait ses adieux à ses proches, tu regrettes d'avoir causé sa mort.

-Quand il n'y a rien à faire, il n'y a rien à faire. Vous êtes médecins, pas Dieux.

-Certaines personnes voudraient qu'on le soit. »

Je lui pris discrètement et brièvement la main dans le but de le réconforter. Il la serra autant qu'il pût. Après ça, il ne nous resta plus que quelques mètres avant d'arriver à l'hôpital.

« -MON DIEU QUE T'ES MIGNON ! »

Cria quelqu'un depuis l'entrée du second étage. J'éclatai de rire, reconnaissant parfaitement cette voix aigue et hystérique. Je courus, heureux, jusqu'à la chambre de Jae Hwa, délaissant derrière moi Donghae qui me suivit hilare.

« -JESSICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Criai-je à travers les couloirs.

Apparemment, elle m'entendit car, lorsque j'arrivai à hauteur de la chambre du gamin, elle était là, m'attendant, les mains jointes devant son visage, ses yeux semblant diffuser des centaines d'étoiles.

« -Hyukkie ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Minauda-t-elle avant de me sauter dans les bras. Raaaah, t'es toujours aussi beau ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de copain.

-Sica ! Grognai-je alors qu'elle me pinçait les joues. Tout le monde ne sait pas forcément pour mes déviances, ajoutai-je en murmurant.

-« Déviances » ?!

-Oh ! Une blonde ! » Intervint une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement, souriante, et ébouriffa les cheveux du nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Kyuhyun. Je me reculai légèrement pour arriver à hauteur de Donghae qui regardait mes deux amis se taquiner devant nous.

Je tirai sur son bras et désignai la porte de la chambre juste à côté de nous. Son sourire s'agrandit et il cacha l'énorme sac derrière ses jambes. Ensuite, nous entrâmes.

« -Le gosse ? T'es là ? » Demandai-je par automatisme.

La pièce était vide et le lit était fait, signe qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé.

« -BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Je sursautai, apeuré, et tombai à terre en glissant sur mon pied droit. Il y eut, presqu'immédiatement, des éclats de rire.

« -Très amusant, grognai-je. Vraiment.

-Rigole un peu Hyuk, sourit Donghae.

-Hm. »

J'allai m'installer sur le siège au fond de la pièce après m'être relevé afin de leur montrer mon mécontentement. Lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent, un petit sourire prit place sur leurs visages et ils entamèrent leur discussion comme si de rien n'était.

Le gosse regardait, intrigué, le grand sac que cachait mon collègue. Il leva un regard inquisiteur vers celui-ci et pointa l'objet.

«-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Oh ? Une promesse, répondit l'autre sur un ton nonchalant. Ça te dérange si je dépose ça sur la table ? »

Jae Hwa émit un petit « non » accompagné d'un geste de la tête, légèrement dubitatif. Le médecin posa donc le sac sur la petite table au dessus du lit et il s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci en faisant signe au patient de s'approcher de lui. Puis, lorsque le gamin l'eut rejoint, il me regarda intensément, m'incitant également à m'y déplacer.

Je m'exécutai, comme hypnotisé et influencé par son regard. Je m'assis à ses côtés, laissant à Jae Hwa la place à droite de Hae.

« -Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis avant ta chimio ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'enfant.

-Oui. -Ses yeux brillaient. Tu l'as trouvé ?! Ça existe vraiment ?!

-Bien sûr ! Et je te l'avais déjà dit. Bien évidemment, j'ai eu besoin d'un peu d'aide pour les recherches et Hyukkie, ou petit singe puant, a été très utile sur ce coup là. Donc, il faut aussi le remercier. »

Ce qu'il fit. Le gamin sauta sur mes genoux en passant par-dessus Donghae qui riait aux éclats. Jae Hwa me déposa un petit bisou sur la joue et entoura ma nuque de ses petits bras pour m'enlacer le plus fort possible. Je répondis à son câlin en collant son frêle corps contre moi. Je posai ma main sur son crâne et je nous fis tomber sur le matelas. Matelas qui s'affaissa légèrement à nos côtés lorsque le chirurgien se coucha sur le côté. J'installai le petit entre nous deux et entrepris d'observer mon colocataire.

Il avait un corps tellement sexy et bien formé qui était mis en évidence par la position dans laquelle il était. Il en ferait chavirer plus d'une. D'ailleurs, n'a-t-il personne dans son cœur ? L'envie me prit de poser la question, mais rien ne sortit de mes lèvres. Je fixai son regard et je m'aperçus alors qu'il m'observait également. Un léger rictus se forma sur ses lèvres et il avança sa main gauche vers mon visage pour remettre une mèche de cheveux, qui m'encombrait la vue, derrière mon oreille.

« -Tu es beau Hyukjae-ah, chuchota-t-il.

-Hm, -je toussotai pour cacher ma gêne. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Je te retourne le compliment. »

Il ricana et se plaça sur le dos afin de regarder le plafond, l'air pensif.

« -Tu dis ça par politesse n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas du tout. - Je me relevai brusquement. Je le pense vraiment.

-Ah ? -Il se mit également à ma hauteur.- Qu'y-a-t-il de si beau que ça ?

-Et bien…

-Tu vois que tu ne sais pas répondre. Je sais que je suis beau, mais tu me l'as dit sans le penser. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Croyait-il vraiment que j'étais à ce point hypocrite ? Non, non, non, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je le regardai plus attentivement, cherchant ce qui déclenchait les papillons dans mon ventre lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi.

« -Et bien. Tout d'abord, ton sourire. Tu as une dentition parfaite, un magnifique sourire qui montre à quel point tu es joyeux, commençai-je. Vraiment, ton sourire est vraiment beau. Et puis tes yeux sont incroyablement profonds. Nous, les asiatiques, nous avons tous les yeux noirs ou marrons et bridés. Les tiens, ils sont comme les autres sans l'être. Ils ont cette petite lueur d'intelligence, de tendresse, d'honnêteté. C'est fascinant. Tout chez toi est parfait. Alors oui, je le pense vraiment quand je te dis que tu es beau.

-Merci Hyukkie.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? » Intervint une voix derrière la porte.

Là se tenaient Kyuhyun, Jessica, Krystal et Yoona, qui jetaient un coup d'œil à la scène. Je rougis et détournait rapidement la tête en faisant semblant de m'affairer à recoudre mon pantalon. Je regardai brièvement l'enfant qui était encore couché. Il s'était endormi, épuisé. Je souris et tapotai l'épaule du médecin pour lui faire signe de m'aider. Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'éxecuta en relevant la couverture afin que je puisse glisser le môme au chaud.

Je fis rouler la table dans un coin de la pièce, fermai les fenêtres entrouvertes, abaissai les stores et allumai la lampe de chevet en y posant la commande d'appel d'urgence en évidence.

« -On y va ? » Chuchota Jessica.

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Ce ne fut que lorsque Donghae eut refermé la porte derrière lui que je me décidai à parler.

« -La semaine prochaine c'est son anniversaire, il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose de grandiose !

-Oui, il le mérite, affirma Donghae.

-On pourrait rassembler tous les enfants de l'étage et organiser la fête dans la grande salle polyvalente, proposa Krystal.

-Comme ça ils en profiteraient tous, ajouta Yoona.

-Wookie peut s'occuper de la nourriture, suivit Kyuhyun. Et Sungmin serait heureux de l'aider ! Ils aiment tellement cuisiner.

-Et on peut faire appel à Shindong, s'enthousiasma Jessica. Il tient toujours sa pâtisserie non ?

-Oui c'est une bonne idée, approuvai-je.

-Je veux bien m'occuper d'acheter la décoration et de préparer la salle, se proposa mon colocataire. Hyukjae pourrait m'aider. »

Je le regardai et acceptai avec un grand sourire, heureux de pouvoir passer un petit moment avec lui.

« -Je m'occupe de l'administration, sourit la jeune infirmière.

-Krystal et moi essayerons de trouver des idées de jeux pour occuper les enfants durant la fête, fit la blonde.

-Oui ! M'exclamai-je. Ça va être parfait ! »

Je regardai mes amis, reconnaissant de leur investissement. Oui, ça allait être parfait. C'était impossible que ça en soit autrement. Du coin de l'œil, j'observai Donghae qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, jusqu'à coller son épaule contre la mienne. Il posa discrètement sa tête sur celle-ci alors que je faisais de même sur son crâne.

C'était agréable comme sensation.

_1 semaine plus tard._

J'accrochai la dernière banderole. Donghae relâcha doucement l'emprise qu'il avait autour de mes jambes afin que je puisse redescendre de l'escabeau. Cependant il resta attentif pour être prêt à me rattraper si je glissais.

« -Il nous reste quoi ? Demandai-je.

-Shindong, Ryeowook et Sungmin vont bientôt arriver avec les gâteaux. On devrait peut-être installer la petite table dans le coin.

-Oui tu as raison. Tu les as déjà rencontrés d'ailleurs Sungminnie et Donghee ? Poursuivai-je tout en dépliant la nappe.

-Non jamais.

-Ils sont gé-niaux ! Tu vas les adorer ! Ils sont tellement gentils ! Ah mais…

-Quoi ?

-C'est que… Sungmin... Et Kyuhyun, hésitai-je.

-Bah dis-moi.

-Ils sont gays, ils sortent ensemble.

-…

-Enfin, est-ce que ça te dérange ? Sinon, je peux toujours aller les voir et leur demander de se contrôler hein ?

-… C'était juste ça ? Mais je le sais depuis des lustres.

-Ah ? … Bah. D'accord, tant mieux alors ! »

Il ricana et nous poursuivîmes notre conversation tout en continuant de décorer la salle.

« -Bon les gars, vous avez fini ? S'incrusta Kyuhyun en replaçant son stylo dans sa poche de blouse.

-Oui, il ne nous reste plus que quelques trucs et c'est fini, répondit mon camarade.

-D'accord. Les gars sont arrivés avec la nourriture. Ils seront bientôt là. Amber est allée occuper Jae Hwa, les sœurs Jung sont entrain de rassembler les enfants et Yoona s'occupe des dernières modalités. »

Nous hochâmes la tête. Peu de temps après, je vis la chevelure blonde de Sungmin dépasser le pas de la porte. A peine eut-il finit de poser les plats sur la table qu'il se précipita dans la direction de Kyuhyun.

« -YAAAAAAAAAH TOI ! Entama-t-il. Non mais c'est bon, tu commences déjà à prendre des mauvaises habitudes !

-Non mais de quoi tu parles ? S'étonna son interlocuteur.

-Ce matin, t'es parti sans rien me dire. Sans même me réveiller ou me laisser un petit mot. Le seul SMS que j'ai pu recevoir à été : "_N'oublie pas d'apporter les pâtisseries. Tu dois aller voir Shindong à neuf heures. Ne sois pas en retard. "._ Non mais, oh ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Alors tu vas rapidement perdre ces vilaines manies que tu commences à avoir, tu m'entends ? »

Mon ami geek le regarda avec de grands yeux et les détourna vers nous tandis que le blond continuait de le regarder furieusement, les sourcils froncés.

« -Ralala, ils sont mignons ces deux là avec leurs disputes d'amoureux, s'enthousiasma Ryeowook.

-Haha, t'as bien raison, rigola Donghee.

-Donghae, je te présente Shindong. Cette grosse palourde est l'un de nos amis de lycée à moi et Kyuhyun.

-La palourde t'emmerde profondément tu sais ?

-On se demande encore ce qu'il foutait au lycée, » ajoutai-je sans tenir compte de la remarque de mon ami.

Les yeux de mon colocataire pétillaient, et il posa sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher ses ricanements. Donghee, ou Shindong comme il se faisait appeler dans le métier, croisa ses bras sur son torse avant de sourire discrètement à Donghae.

Je tournai la tête pour vérifier où en était la dispute des tourtereaux mais je ne vis personne. Ils s'étaient évaporés.

« -Ah ces deux là, » m'exaspérai-je.

Je souris tout de même et décidai d'aider Ryeowook à installer les mets. Soudain, un énorme brouhaha fit place au silence présent auparavant. Et pour cause, des dizaines d'enfants entraient joyeusement dans la salle en s'enthousiasmant devant la décoration et les gâteaux.

« -Waah, vous avez géré les gars, » nous félicita Krystal en observant les banderoles colorées.

Elle se dirigeait vers nous, un enfant dans les bras. Celui-ci s'amusait avec ses cheveux et ses joues et rigolait lorsqu'elle lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Krystal, malgré ces petits signes d'agacement, semblait apprécier la compagnie de cet enfant.

« -Et puis les gâteaux ont l'air délicieux ! Bava-t-elle en regardant les pâtisseries sur la table.

-Tu ne peux pas y toucher, la taquina Ryeowook. Ce sont pour les enfants.

-Je ne suis toujours pas majeure tu sais ?

-Et bien ça ne change rien, tu n'y touches pas, » répéta le jeune adulte.

Elle rit et s'éloigna afin d'aider sa sœur à garder les petits. Soudain, Yoona entra, catastrophée. Elle regarda rapidement la salle puis se dirigea rapidement vers nous.

« -Il arrive, il arrive, » criait-elle, hystérique.

Les enfants coururent tous dans un coin de la pièce de manière à ne pas être visibles depuis l'entrée. Ils semblaient tous excités et ils sautillaient partout. Les filles essayaient vainement de les calmer. Je me mis à côté de la table avec Donghae et les gars. Yoona murmura un petit « N'ayez pas peur, j'éteins la lumière. » puis elle s'éxecuta.

On entendit bientôt distinctement la conversation qu'entretenaient Amber et Jae Hwa :

« -Monsieur Singe a oublié mon anniversaire. Il n'est même pas passé ce matin, se plaignit-il sur un ton boudeur.

-Il a beaucoup de travail tu sais ?

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison, grogna l'enfant. Il vient m'embêter tous les jours, il aurait pu être là aujourd'hui. Pour une fois il serait utile.

-Bon, pour te remonter le moral, on va aller prendre le déjeuner à la grande salle d'accord ? »

Le gosse se plaignit de nouveau et râla lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la pièce était très sombre. La lumière revint brusquement, faisant sursauter celui dont on fêtait l'anniversaire, et crier les amis du petit enfant. Jae Hwa les regarda se précipiter sur lui avec étonnement. Il eut à peine le temps de prononcer un mot que déjà, il se retrouver encerclé par ses petits camarades.

Peu à peu, ces derniers s'éloignèrent afin de commencer à jouer. Certains affluaient déjà vers la table, pour implorer une part de gâteau. Je m'approchai doucement de mon petit protégé, tandis que Donghae, lui, restait derrière à s'amuser avec les enfants.

Je me mis à genoux pour être à la hauteur de Jae Hwa. Celui-ci me regarda éberlué.

« -T'as pas oublié, murmura-t-il tout simplement.

-Bien sûr que non, tu crois vraiment que j'allais oublier ça alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter. T'es pire que mon réveil. Ou ma mère. »

Il rit, des larmes de joie coulant de ses yeux. Attendri, je le pris dans mes bras alors qu'il sanglotait, ayant perdu tout sourire.

Je souris et me relevai.

« -Ah et puis, je pense que tu seras content de voir qui est venu pour toi. »

Je désignai la grande porte d'où en sortirent Monsieur et Madame Lee, les parents de Jae Hwa. Le petit tenta un mouvement pour se dégager de son fauteuil afin de se précipiter sur son papa et sa maman mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

Je le conduisis à eux, alors qu'ils m'adressaient un regard gratifiant. Je l'y laissai et retournai à mes activités, souriant.

Toujours à la même place se trouvait Donghae, accroupit près d'un des enfants. Il souriait de ce sourire qui lui était propre, ébouriffait les cheveux du gosse comme le ferait un grand frère, riait de bon cœur devant la mine boudeuse du petit. Il était magnifique comme ça.

Ma semaine aussi l'avait été. Magnifique. Vraiment. C'est tellement agréable de vivre avec lui. Il est parfait.

Quand il se réveille il a toujours cette petite moue plaquée au visage et ses cheveux lui donnent toujours cet air terriblement sexy. Lorsqu'il mange ses petites tartines et que ses joues se gonflent, l'envie de le violer me prend. Le soir, quand, au retour du boulot, nous nous installons devant la télé pour regarder un film et qu'il passe son bras sur mon épaule, mon cœur bat frénétiquement contre ma cage thoracique, menaçant de déborder et de me sortir par la bouche.

J'aimerais vivre comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

« -AAAAAAAH ! N'HYUKKIE VIENS LA ! » Cria soudainement l'objet de mes pensées.

Je me précipitais vers la table où il était. Il tenait à présent une assiette où était placée une part de fraisier à moitié entamée. Il se tourna vers moi les yeux brillants et prit la part entre ses mains pour l'approcher de mes lèvres.

« -Goûte, goûte, goûte ! C'est suuuuuuuuuuuper bon ! Où est-ce que t'as dis que la pâtisserie de Shindong était déjà ? »

Je ris, soulagé, mais pris néanmoins une petite bouchée. Et il me regardait, toujours aussi euphorique, apparemment réellement émerveillé par le goût du fraisier. Du coin de l'œil je vis Kyuhyun et Sungmin revenir. Leurs joues étaient rouges, leurs vêtements légèrement défaits et leurs cheveux ébouriffés.

Je ricanai alors que le blond essayait de s'arranger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je posai de nouveau mon regard sur Donghae.

Oui, il était vraiment magnifique.

[…]

Je regardai tristement le corps affaibli du garçon. Il ne bougeait plus, un masque à oxygène recouvrait sa bouche et son nez. Ses yeux avaient perdu la vie qu'ils diffusaient auparavant. Il ne parlait plus autant, ou en tout cas, quand il essayait, cela lui coutait.

Quelques semaines après son anniversaire, l'état de Jae Hwa avait peu à peu empiré le ramenant alors à l'état légume dans lequel il était aujourd'hui. Sa maladie prenait le dessus et je n'arrivais jamais à affronter les larmes qui coulaient inlassablement sur ses joues.

Il y a quelques mois, il pleurait de joie alors que ses parents l'enlaçaient dans leurs bras. Aujourd'hui, les gouttes qui franchissent ses paupières sont dues au désespoir et je détestais voir ça.

Je m'installai silencieusement à côté de lui, sur la chaise près du lit, et prit sa main entre les miennes. Elle était froide. Vraiment très froide. Comme s'il essayait de me donner un avant-goût de la mort. Je vis ses yeux me détailler soigneusement.

« -Tu sais, débuta-t-il faiblement.

-Chuuuut, tais-toi. Repose-toi. Ne gaspille pas tes forces.

-Hyukjae-ah. Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je sais que si jamais je devais mourir maintenant, je serais heureux, parce que j'aurai eu la plus belle enfance qu'un enfant puisse avoir.

-Arrête. -Je ricanai.- Pourquoi parles-tu comme ça à ton âge ? Tout n'est pas perdu.

-Les miracles n'existent pas vieux singe puant, sourit-t-il. Et puis la greffe a échoué, comment veux-tu que je guérisse ? C'est trop tard maintenant.

-Ne parle plus, -les larmes menaçaient déjà de tomber.- Dans quelques jours c'est Noël. Tu auras l'occasion de le fêter, tu seras là. On fera une petite fête dans ta chambre, aussi bien que celle de ton anniversaire. »

Ma montre se mit alors à bipper, signe que ma pause était finie. Je me relevai et passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Je pris alors ma blouse et l'enfilai.

Alors que je passai le pas de la porte, les mots que prononça le petit m'arrachèrent le cœur.

« -Merci vraiment beaucoup Lee Hyukjae. »

Mes lèvres tremblèrent et je sortis rapidement en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Ce gosse était fou, il avait perdu espoir. Non, ce n'était même plus un gosse. Je me dirigeai tristement vers l'accueil de la pédiatrie afin d'aller chercher les dossiers pour pouvoir relever les états des patients.

« -Hyuk ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Amber alors qu'elle passait par là.

Je la regardai, abattu, et elle comprit. Elle hocha la tête, elle aussi touchée par la dégradation de santé du petit, et tapota mon épaule, avant de murmurer un « courage » et de s'en aller. Je soupirai et repris ma petite routine de travail.

Ce ne fut qu'à vingt-deux heures que Donghae arriva au service, catastrophé. Il avait couru et était essoufflé. Il se plia en deux afin de reprendre sa respiration puis il se releva et posa sa main sur son front pour finalement s'avancer vers moi.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, j'ai eu un problème en bloc opératoire. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

Il paniquait, réellement inquiet que je lui en veuille. Mais je n'en fis rien. A la place, je ris.

« -Ne t'en fais pas Hae, le rassurai-je. J'en ai profité pour avancer mon boulot.

-Tu aurais pu rentrer tout seul. T'as les clés après tout. Tu serais sans doute mieux à la maison en ce moment.

-Non, je n'aime pas être à la maison sans toi. »

Il sourit après avoir vu ma boue boudeuse (que je ne gardai pas longtemps). Je passai brièvement aux vestiaires pour y reprendre mes affaires, puis, nous nous mîmes en route pour l'appartement.

Sur le chemin, j'en profitai pour appeler Grand-mère.

« -_Encore toi Hyukjae ? Ne peux-tu donc pas te passer de moi ? _Furent les premiers mots prononcés lorsqu'elle décrocha.

-En bon dongsaeng que je suis, j'appelle, et tu me traites comme ça ? Les seniors de nos jours, terminai-je en une parfaite imitation de la Grand-mère.

-_Ne te fous pas de moi Lee Hyukjae ! Bref, tu n'es pas avec Donghae ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

-Si, il est à côté de moi.

-_Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part !_

-Grand-mère te passe le bonjour, répétai-je en me tournant vers le concerné. Et il te passe le bonjour également, repris-je en me tournant vers le cellulaire.

-_Enfin_, soupira-t-elle._ Je suis étonnée que tu m'appelles alors que Donghae est avec toi. Vous avez des problèmes dernièrement ? Dans votre couple ? _

-Mais ! M'écriai-je alors que mon visage virait soudain au rouge. On n'est pas en couple ! Et on n'a pas de problèmes !

-_Ah ? Je pensais que pourtant… Oublie petit ! Non mais tu sais ? Vous êtes si fusionnels tous les deux ! _

-Grand-mère, c'est gênant.

-_Ah désolée, vraiment. _

-Hm. Sinon, ça va ? Pas trop de problèmes de dos ? Tu sais, avec la vieillesse, ça vient vite.

-_Lee Hyukjae ! Je ne te permets pas ! Pour la peine tu viendras m'éplucher toutes les patates que j'ai à la maison, pour le nouvel an._ »

Puis elle raccrocha alors que je riais aux éclats. Une boule d'énergie cette vieille dame

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me questionna mon colocataire sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Grand-mère pensait qu'on était ensemble, répondis-je gêné.

-Ah ? Vraiment ? -Son regard malicieux pétillait.

-Oui ! "_Vous êtes si fusionnels tous les deux"_, répétai-je.

-Shindong m'a avoué qu'il a aussi cru que nous sortions ensemble au début, ricana-t-il.

-Mais-mais, les gens sont fous de nos jours !

-Tu crois que ce serait impossible ? Rétorqua-t-il pour me taquiner.

-Là-là n'est pas la question, » bégayai-je.

Je mentirais si je disais que l'idée de l'embrasser ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Bien au contraire, c'était un fantasme qui me hantait jour et nuit. Mais deux hommes ensembles dans la société d'aujourd'hui sont plutôt mal vus, ils sont même carrément exclus, rejetés du monde.

En plus de ça, il y a les habituels « M'aime-t-il ? », « A-t-il jamais pensé à moi de cette manière ? » qui nous torturaient. Et puis je ne suis même pas sûr de l'aimer ! Enfin je veux dire, je ne nie absolument pas l'attirance que j'éprouve envers lui, mais dernièrement, ce sentiment s'est amplifié et je ne saurais dire à quoi cela est dû.

Après tout, Donghae n'a pas agi différemment de d'habitude, il n'a rien fait de spécial pour que cette intense vague de désir et d'affection ne se déclenche en moi. Je ne savais vraiment pas d'où ça venait, et ça, c'était frustrant. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas dire que c'est de l'amour, je n'en connais pas la provenance.

« -A quoi penses-tu ? S'enquit le brun.

-Rien de spécial, marmonnai-je.

-Vraiment ? -Il sourit.- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif pourtant. Il se passe quelque chose de mal dernièrement ? Un problème avec ta famille ou autre ?

-Non, vraiment rien. »

Il ne dît rien et se contenta de me masser doucement la cuisse pour me montrer qu'il était là si j'avais besoin de parler. Ce contact me fit d'autant plus d'effet. Il devait vraiment le faire exprès.

Je pris une grande inspiration dans l'espoir que mes hormones se désactivent. Je ne me suis toujours pas lassé de lui. J'aime me réveiller tous les matins et savoir qu'il sera là, à se préparer. J'aime le petit rituel qui s'est imposé dans nos vies. J'ai presque envie de dire dans **notre** vie. On vivait comme un couple. Le matin, Donghae venait dans ma chambre pour me réveiller avec un petit bisou sur le front, il me laissait émerger et allait nous préparer le petit déjeuner. Puis nous allions au boulot ensemble. Nous nous retrouvions généralement à la cafétéria avec Ryeowook, Amber et Yoona et nous prenions toujours la même table. J'attendais dans la chambre de Jae Hwa qu'il finisse la journée et, une fois arrivé à la maison nous… :

« -On regarde quoi comme film ce soir ? » Me questionna-t-il.

… nous regardions un film.

Je lui souris et regardai sa grande collection de DVD. Je gonflai les joues et me tournai vers lui

« -Fais-moi découvrir. » Dis-je simplement.

Il sourit également et m'embrassa sur la joue alors que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre afin de prendre une douche et de mettre un survêtement pour être plus à l'aise. Je descendis doucement, et m'assis sur le canapé en attendant Donghae qui était dans la cuisine à nous préparer des popcorns.

« -Besoin d'aide ? M'enquis-je en sachant pertinemment qu'il refuserait.

-Non, répondit-il en confirmant mes pensées. Reste tranquillement installé, j'arrive bientôt. »

Je ricanai et pris un coussin entre mes bras. Bientôt, le brun arriva dans la salle un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient donc les popcorns, deux briques de lait et quelques pâtisseries. Je me jetai précipitamment sur l'un des petits paquets. Je dégainai rapidement la paille pour la planter dans le petit orifice et boire la boisson avec empressement.

Donghae rit et posa le plateau en face de nous, sur la petite table. Il se dirigea vers le grand écran et s'abaissa légèrement afin de pouvoir accéder au lecteur DVD. Il regarda rapidement sa médiathèque avant d'en prendre un et de l'insérer dans le lecteur. Ensuite, il vint s'assoir à mes côtés en reprenant le plateau sur ses genoux. Il alluma l'écran LCD et fit démarrer le film.

Je calai ma tête contre son cou et remontai la couverture sur nous deux. L'introduction du film était très longue. Vraiment très longue.

Il prit une de mes mèches entre ses doigts et joua avec.

« -Je trouve que cette couleur te va bien, chuchota-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

-Oui. Ta couleur naturelle avec ces mèches rouges mais discrètes, ça le fait vraiment. – poursuivit-il, toujours en murmurant.- Et puis les cheveux légèrement ondulés te vont tellement mieux que les cheveux lisses.

-Tu trouves ? Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette nouvelle coupe. Quand Krystal m'a dit qu'elle voulait devenir coiffeuse et que je l'ai mise au défi, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

Il ricana et lâcha la mèche qu'il tenait puis se concentra sur la télé qui montrait finalement quelque chose d'intéressant. Le film était beau, c'est vrai. Cependant je ne réussis pas à rester concentré dessus tout le long.

La main de Donghae qui caressait doucement mes cheveux me distrayait et m'apaisait. J'aurai pu rester ainsi une éternité à respirer son odeur, à profiter de sa douceur. J'aimais toutes ces sensations qu'il provoquait en moi. J'aimais tous les sourires ou tous les regards qu'il m'adressait. Avec lui j'avais l'impression d'être le plus bel être au monde, d'être important, de compter pour quelqu'un. J'aimais tout ce qu'il était.

« -Hyukkie ? On va se coucher ? Murmura-t-il.

-Hm, » grognais-je.

Il éteignit la télé et reposa le plateau que nous avions fini sur la table. Ensuite il se leva mais se pencha presque aussitôt sur moi. Il passa ses bras sous mes genoux et mon dos pour me porter tandis que je me laissais faire.

Je me blottis contre son torse, appréciant cette chaleur qui me submergeait de la tête au pied.

« -Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? » S'enquit-il, toujours sans élever la voix.

Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête. Je le sentis sourire et resserrer sa prise sur moi alors que nous montions les escaliers. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous étions arrivés dans sa chambre. Elle était de la même taille que la mienne mais était mieux décorée. Il y avait plusieurs portraits de famille joliment encadrés et accrochés au mur. Devant son bureau il avait également un grand tableau d'affichage où il accrochait régulièrement des photos qu'il avait pris avec ses amis. J'y étais sur ce tableau d'affichage. Tout comme Shindong, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, le docteur Kim Jonghyun, Amber… En somme, ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel. Après tout ce gosse arrivait à se faire des amis très rapidement. Ce n'était pas si étonnant venant d'une personne aussi attachante et sociable.

Il me posa sur son grand lit deux places puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau se déclencher mais elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'interrompre de nouveau. Je regardai discrètement et je le vis sortir de la pièce d'eau, une serviette autour du cou, une autre autour des hanches. Il était vraiment magnifique. Tout le monde le disait et le savait. Ce gars était parfait.

Je soupirai et me positionnai sur le dos pour regarder le plafond histoire de laisser à Donghae de l'intimité pour s'habiller.

« -A quoi penses-tu ?

-A rien de spécial, répondis-je léthargique.

-Vraiment ? -Le matelas s'affaissa sur ma gauche et je le sentis se coucher à mes côtés.- Pourtant j'ai bien l'impression que quelque chose te trotte dans la tête. » Poursuivit-il.

Il méritait une fille parfaite, une fille comme lui. Une fille douce et avenante, une fille incroyablement belle et compréhensive. Il méritait la fille que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir. Il était le seul à le mériter.

« -C'est que… Hésitai-je tout d'abord avant de changer mon discours. Je me demandais si je ne te dérangeai pas.

-Hein ?

-Je sais que, par exemple, tu dormais très souvent au boulot. J'ai du bouleverser pas mal de chose dans ta vie depuis que j'ai emménagé. Je suis désolé, tu aimais peut-être tes habitudes.

-En effet tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as changé ma vie, chuchota-t-il.

-Huh ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. -Il tourna ma tête vers la sienne pour que je puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux.- Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien. Ma vie est tellement mieux comme ça. Tous les soirs je mange équilibré, j'ai de la compagnie et je sais que si je vais mal tu seras là pour t'occuper de moi.

-Bien évidemment.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Mon père est mort il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je n'ai plus beaucoup revu ma mère depuis. Ni mon frère. J'avais essayé d'oublier la culpabilité que je ressentais en me noyant dans le boulot. Quand tu m'as dis au début que tu devrais quitter ton appartement, j'ai vu ça comme une échappatoire. Une sortie. Une lumière qui pourrait enfin m'aider à sortir de ma vie monotone. C'est ce que tu as fait alors ne t'excuse de rien, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Je devrais plutôt te remercier Hyukjae. Merci beaucoup Hyukkie. »

Je me tournai sur le côté et enfonçai ma tête contre son cou pour cacher mon émotion. Quand il parlait, on avait toujours l'impression que de magnifiques perles sortaient de sa bouche. Ces perles, c'étaient ses mots. De si beaux mots. De jolis mots.

Mon ami s'éloigna légèrement. Il me fit relever la tête, puis il se rapprocha lentement. Il ferma les yeux, alors je fis de même. Finalement, il colla son front contre le mien et passa sa main droite dans mes cheveux pour venir les caresser.

« -Aller. Dors Hyukkie, murmura-t-il sans rouvrir les yeux. Demain sera une belle journée. »

Je me laissais bercer et ce ne fut pas très compliqué de m'endormir avec lui à mes côtés.

_Le lendemain._

Je grognai. Je pouvais voir cette horrible lumière même les paupières closes. Soit j'essayais de dormir en sachant parfaitement que je n'y arriverais pas, soit je me levais pour aller refermer les volets et là également, je ne me rendormirais pas.

Je soupirai, résigné, et décidai de tout simplement me lever. Aujourd'hui, j'étais en congé. Demain c'était Noël, alors, étant donné que je n'avais pas eut de vacances depuis longtemps, j'avais décidé d'en prendre maintenant.

J'entendis soudain un énorme vacarme en bas suivit de hurlements de douleurs puis de semi-colère. Paniqué, je couru hors de la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait en bas. Penché au dessus de la rambarde, je pus admirer la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

« -Chuuuut, insistait mon colocataire brun. Fais moins de bruit tu vas le réveiller.

-Trop tard, » intervins-je.

Je descendis lentement les marches sous les regards anxieux de Donghae et de Youngwoon, également nommé Kangin.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez vous deux ? Demandai-je suspicieusement.

-Rien, répondit mon colocataire.

-Rien. » Affirma son ami, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Je m'avançai avec précaution et essayai d'apercevoir ce qu'ils cachaient derrière leurs dos. Je fis alors un mouvement brusque qui les fit sursauter et détourna leur attention puis j'enchaînai avec une glissade sur le côté opposé pour finalement me retrouver devant leur… sapin.

Donghae soupira, embarrassé, alors que le costaud essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses ricanements.

« -Je voulais te faire une surprise, se justifia-t-il dépité.

-C'est trop mignon Donghae ! M'enthousiasmai-je en regardant le bel arbre qui était couché dans le salon. Ce sapin est magnifique ! Ah mais c'est un vrai en plus ! Les seuls que j'ai jamais eu étaient artificiels ! Il sent booooon ! On va le décorer ? »

Il éclata de rire et hocha la tête. Il remercia Youngwoon de l'avoir aidé avec l'arbre et l'autorisa à partir en lui assurant qu'on se débrouillerait seuls pour la suite.

« -Tu viens chercher les décorations avec moi ? Proposa-t-il une fois que l'autre fût partit.

-Oui ! »

Je le suivis donc jusqu'aux armoires présentes au rez-de-chaussée. Il me passa un carton et en prit un autre qui était visiblement plus lourd.

« -Tu ne veux pas que je le porte ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Non, ça va aller. On va emmener tout ça au salon ? »

Ce que nous fîmes. Nous déposâmes lourdement les cartons au sol et redressâmes le sapin qui était à terre. Nous commençâmes donc tranquillement par les guirlandes électriques qui brillaient d'une jolie lumière rouge et verte.

« -Mais attend, intervins-je alors que je le voyais déposer les boules aux bouts des branches. Ne met pas tout là, sinon ça fera trop chargé. Il faut que t'en mettes une ici par exemple, et une autre un peu plus loin… »

Je joignis le geste à la parole et me rapprochai de lui pour lui reprendre une boule des mains et la mettre sur sa droite. Il frôla ma hanche avec sa main et je sentis comme des milliers de frissons me parcourir tout le long de mon échine. Je me concentrai afin de ne pas me déstabiliser et je réussis à placer une autre boule, plus haut.

« -Que dirais-tu d'aller faire les courses de Noël ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Allez, met vite tes chaussures et ta veste et on y va.

-Mais…Donghae ?

-Huh ?

-Je peux au moins m'habiller ? Je te rappelle que je me suis réveillé il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Il observa mieux ma tenue pour remarquer que, en effet, j'étais encore avec mon large tee-shirt et mon jogging.

«-Ah, bah, oui, bien sûr.

-Je reviens ! »

Je m'exécutai et me précipitai dans ma chambre. Je passai tout d'abord par la salle de bain afin de me laver les cheveux et des les arranger de manière sexy. Je regagnai ensuite ma pièce personnelle pour y prendre des vêtements.

Je décidai de m'habiller sobrement en prenant un slim noir simple et très moulant ainsi qu'un large pull qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse.

« -Hyukkie t'es trop mignon comme ça ! Et puis honnêtement, je vais tomber amoureux de Krystal. Ce n'est pas possible à quel point j'aime cette coupe !

-Ouai enfin, t'es quand même pas obligé d'aimer Krystal pour ça, » marmonnai-je.

Il rit et me pressa en sautillant vers la porte. Il prit au passage la couronne de Noël, un clou et un marteau. Il me laissa passer d'abord et récupéra mon manteau que j'avais oublié de prendre. Finalement, il referma la porte derrière lui et planta légèrement le clou pour y accrocher la décoration.

Lorsque nous descendîmes, il déposa le marteau dans la boîte aux lettres et m'entraîna dans le garage pour accéder à sa voiture.

« -Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? M'enquis-je alors qu'on sortait de Séoul.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les magasins où tu m'accompagnes habituellement. Alors j'ai pensé à aller faire notre shopping à Incheon. T'en penses quoi ? De toute façon, tu ne peux pas protester. Tu viens avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Mais-mais, c'est considéré comme un kidnapping tu sais ça ? Fis-je semblant de m'offusquer.

-Et alors ? Qui te croira ? »

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis se re-concentra sur sa route.

« -Dors, me conseilla-t-il. La route est assez longue.

-Mais on sera rentrés à la maison avant ce soir ?

-Si tu veux savoir si on va dormir à la maison, c'est oui. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

-D'accord… »

Je m'avachis un peu et enfonçai mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. La douce musique m'envahit alors. J'entendis le ton de la voix de Donghae sans comprendre ce qu'il disait puis je m'endormis.

« -Hyukjae ? Réveille-toi. Allez la Belle aux Bois Dormant, » me murmurait une voix.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent et je pus clairement distinguer le visage de Donghae assez proche du mien. Je refermai vivement les yeux, ébloui par la lumière qui émanait de derrière lui puis je les rouvris, mais plus lentement cette fois-ci.

« -On est arrivés Hyukkie.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demandai-je, somnolant.

-Pas loin d'une heure de l'après-midi. On va manger ? Je connais un restaurant pas mal dans le coin.

-Je te suis. »

Il m'aida à ressortir de la voiture puis, une fois que je fus debout, il déposa brusquement un baiser sur ma joue, me déstabilisant. Il me regarda taquin, referma la porte derrière moi, et se mit à s'avancer dans l'allée face au parking. Je restai bouche-bée, figé. Finalement, je me mordis les lèvres, tournai mon visage vers le ciel avant de laisser échapper un soupir de bien être.

« -Tu viens ou pas ? »

Je souris et hochai vivement la tête puis je le rejoignis. Sous les rayons de soleil son visage m'apparut alors comme une illumination. Cet ange s'était-il blessé en tombant du ciel ? Je sentais mon cœur chantonner devant cet être venu d'une autre planète. Un sourire béat s'installa sur mes lèvres et le sien s'agrandit. Il prit tendrement mon poignet et nous commençâmes à marcher, sans se presser.

Je relevai la tête pour regarder le ciel de nouveau. Il était magnifique.

[…]

« -Oooh regarde ! M'enthousiasmai-je. On pourrait offrir cette peluche à Jae Hwa ! Il aime bien les ours, j'imagine que plus ils sont gros, mieux c'est. Bon, ça coûte combien une peluche comme ça. »

Je pris le temps de compter les zéros pour finalement m'étouffer devant le prix.

« -AAAH ! Autant que ça ? C'est la crise !

-Tu veux que je l'achète ? Me proposa le brun.

-Non, non, non, non, récusai-je. Je vais juste lui trouver quelque chose de moins cher.

-Et si on se partage les frais ? Comme ça, Jae Hwa aura son gros nounours, et tu ne te sentiras pas coupable parce que ce sera un cadeau de ta part et de ma part. »

Je réfléchi un bout de temps avant de soupirer, résigné. Si on divise la note par deux j'aurais encore suffisamment d'argent pour acheter un bon cadeau à Donghae. Il sourit et demanda à ce qu'on retire l'ours géant de la vitrine et, après l'avoir payé, à ce qu'on le mette de côté afin que nous puissions venir le chercher plus tard.

« -Hm, Donghae, ça te dérange si je profite qu'on soit à Incheon pour aller voir un ami ? Demandai-je.

-Euh, enfin non. Tu veux y aller seul ?

-Oui, s'il-te-plait.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il. On se rejoint devant le restaurant de tout à l'heure ? Reviens-vite.

-Promis. »

Puis je pris une rue au hasard en faisant semblant de savoir où je me dirigeai. Dés que je fus hors de son champ de vision, je rentrai dans une boutique que j'avais repéré plus tôt. Je me promenai à travers les rayons et m'arrêtai finalement devant un écrin. J'appelai le vendeur et demandai à ce qu'on le sorte.

« -Est-ce que je peux y graver quelque chose ? M'enquis-je.

-Bien sûr : notez juste ce que voulez marquer et nous il vous sera disponible dans quelque minute, » me répondit-il souriant.

Il me tendit un petit papier et un stylo. Je le pris après avoir remercié le vendeur et réfléchi pendant un petit moment. Nous n'étions pas en couple, alors je ne pouvais pas marquer des mots d'amours ou nos deux noms ensembles par exemple. Mais… nous sommes des amis proches non ? Une gourmette, c'est quelque chose d'amical non ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une bague ou un collier. Je peux peut-être y faire inscrire un souhait pour son avenir ? Que peut-on désirer de meilleur pour un ami ?

Mais oui évidemment. J'écrivis rapidement la phrase sur le papier et le donnai ensuite au vendeur qui me sourit gentiment et tendrement lorsqu'il vit les mots.

« -C'est pour votre petite-amie ?

-Non, plutôt pour un ami très proche.

-Je suis sûr qu'il en sera très heureux. Je reviens rapidement. »

Il disparut ensuite mais revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il sortit un bel écrin du dessous du comptoir et plaça délicatement le petit bracelet à l'intérieur. Ensuite il me l'emballa et me le passa. Après avoir compté les billets qui me restaient dans la poche, je les déposai dans la main du jeune homme qui me rendit rapidement la monnaie.

« -Passez de joyeuses fêtes monsieur. »

Il s'inclina et je fis de même pour finalement sortir. Je rangeai doucement la boîte dans une des poches intérieures de ma veste. Je passai ensuite au glacier pour commander deux cornets, un goût fraise et l'autre à la banane.

Je me précipitai ensuite vers le restaurant.

Il était déjà là et m'attendait en regardant par la baie vitrée, un café chaud dans les mains. Ils vendent des cafés ici ? Je m'installai lentement face à lui en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« -T'essayes d'être discret ? »

Je sursautai et m'avachis sur la table, désespéré.

« -Il faut vraiment arrêter de me le faire remarquer, grognai-je. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de ne pas m'avoir vu. Je n'ai jamais réussi à surprendre une personne de toute ma vie.

-C'est normal, on sait tout de suite quand tu arrives, justifia-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis tellement gros qu'on entend que moi à la ronde ? Ou peut-être que je pue tellement fort que les fleurs fanent autour de moi. »

Il rit et détourna finalement son regard de la grande fenêtre. Ses yeux avaient toujours cette petite étincelle de joie qui faisait qu'on se sentait… plein.

« -Pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il finalement. Tu dégages cette aura si lumineuse, si brillante.

-Comme une sorte de halo ? Demandai-je en regardant autour de ma tête.

-Oui, mais un halo invisible. Tu ne le vois pas, mais tu le sens. Une aura si puissante que l'humeur des gens autour en est automatiquement influencée. Tu es magique Lee Hyukjae. Tu ne guéris pas forcément les douleurs physiques mais, juste par ta présence, tu arrives à réconforter les autres. »

Il posa sa main sur le bord de la table et je l'attrapai pour la serrer très fort.

« -Toi aussi tu es exceptionnel Hae. Tu as toujours les mots, tu sais toujours quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi doux, qui s'occupe autant des autres. Putain qu'est-ce que t'es naïf et innocent mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça ! Tu es sûrement l'être le plus pur au monde, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Si tu savais à quel point je te suis reconnaissant. »

Il enlaça étroitement nos doigts ensemble.

« -Tu sais que vu comme ça on dirait de vrais amoureux ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Rien à foutre, » grognai-je.

Il rit et pencha doucement sa tête pour sourire tendrement. Je me mordis la tête et dégageai mon pouce afin de caresser sa main. J'aime ces moments simples et doux. Une vie comme ça ne me ferait pas de mal.

Les minutes passèrent, l'heure défila et bientôt nous fûmes contraints de partir de cette douce ambiance à cause de la lune qui s'élevait peu à peu dans le ciel.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison et il me semblait que le trajet de retour avait été plus long que l'aller. Cependant, bien que nous fussions d'humeur joviale, à peine eu-je retrouvé mon lit que je m'endormis. Cette journée avait été vraiment épuisante.

[…]

« -DONGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAE ! »

Je hurlai en courant jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, je me jetai sur son lit pour me mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de son corps. Il grogna et se tourna sur le côté :

« -Aller ! Réveille-toi ! C'est noël ! Donghae ? Donghae ! Aller ! Je veux aller ouvrir mes cadeaux moi ! Maieuuuh ! Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas les yeux ? Réveilles-toi, réveilles-to-»

Je fus interrompu dans mes piaillements par le bras du brun qui s'enroulait brusquement autours de ma nuque. Il me rapprocha de lui, tout aussi soudainement, et me tourna sur le côté en se collant à moi. Ma tête relevée vers la sienne, je vis ses yeux encore fermés mais j'aperçus également son léger sourire malicieux.

« -Mais, Dong-

-Chuuuut, m'intima-t-il en me coupant dans ma phrase. Restons juste un peu ici. Profites du silence et écoute les oiseaux chanter dehors.

-Mais si les oiseaux chantent, alors ce n'est pas le silence.

-Hyukjae, tu es sûr d'être le plus vieux, se moqua-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux et en les dirigeant vers moi. M'enfin bref, -il replaça sa tête sur mon crâne, me laissant ainsi profiter de sa douce odeur sucrée.- tu es vraiment incapable de te taire, c'est ça ?

-Tu me connais Donghae, répondis-je en réprimant un bâillement.

-En effet. Et j'en suis extrêmement heureux.

-De ?

-De te connaitre. Oui, vraiment très heureux. »

J'essayai de passer mon bras droit sous son flanc tandis que je passai l'autre par-dessus son corps. Je finis finalement par joindre mes mains dans son dos pour le serrer plus fort contre moi. Et nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment, à baigner dans la douce lueur du soleil. Les oiseaux chantaient réellement et il me semblait également entendre le vent souffler légèrement au dehors. Mais, le silence n'était pas fait pour moi et il fallut bien évidemment que je le brise.

« -Donghae ? Les cadeaux… on les ouvre quand ? »

Il rit et, après avoir pris une dernière inspiration, il se releva. Il sortit lentement du lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain d'où il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette autour de la taille. Je l'observai s'habiller tranquillement, sans gêne.

« -Tu devrais te lever toi aussi, ça t'évitera de me mater, me taquina-t-il.

-Je te rappelle, Lee Donghae, que je suis ton Hyung, que tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça, et qu'en plus de ça, je fais ce que je veux quand il s'agit de toi, lui rétorquai-je, malicieux.

-Ah ? Bien, -il finit d'enfiler son tee-shirt.- Votre séance de matage est finie. Que dois-je donc faire pour combler ce manque ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant un ton très noble.

-Hm… -J'ouvris grand les bras vers lui.- Porte-moi jusqu'au canapé. J'ai tellement la flemme de me lever.

-Alalala, les vieux, soupira-t-il.

-Bouge-toi, sale jeunot. »

Il se redirigea vers moi et s'assit, dos à moi, sur le rebord du lit.

« -Montez maître. J'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas lourd, poursuivit-il en restant dans son rôle.

-Je pense que vous avez déjà dû le constater. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me portez.

-Bon, tu me tutoie ou on se vouvoie, lança-t-il en riant.

-Avance homme !

-Tu l'es tout autant que moi, » marmonna-t-il.

Je m'accrochai fermement à son cou et il passa ses mains sous mes cuisses pour bien me placer sur son dos.

« -Prêt ?

-Prêt ! »

Il se souleva soudainement, me faisant rire aux éclats. Il sortit de la chambre puis descendis rapidement les escaliers. Une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il tournoya, amplifiant alors mes rires et il nous écrasa lamentablement sur son grand canapé. Il resta un moment comme ça à rire, tout comme moi, mais finalement, il se dégagea et se retourna pour se remettre entre mes jambes et me surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Il s'avança lentement vers mon visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur ma joue.

« -Joyeux noël Lee Hyukjae, me souhaita-t-il officiellement.

-Joyeux noël Lee Donghae, répétai-je.

-Je propose qu'on ouvre les cadeaux que nous ont offerts les autres d'abord, puis ceux qu'on s'offre mutuellement, ce soir.

-Et comment sais-tu que j'en ai un pour toi ? Questionnai-je, malicieux.

-Parce que j'en ai un pour toi aussi, rétorqua-t-il, sur le même ton.

-Bon, d'accord. Et on fait quoi cet après-midi ?

-Hm… on verra ! Aller ouvre ton premier cadeau ! Celui-ci vient de… -il lut l'étiquette du petit paquet qu'il venait de choisir dans le tas à côté du canapé.- … Amber !

-Alooors… -j'essayai de déballer soigneusement l'emballage mais je finis par le déchirer.- … une mini-peluche de singe… AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ELLE EST SERIEUSE ! Qu'elle fasse attention, la prochaine fois je lui envoie un dinosaure, m'offusquai-je.

-Au suivant !

-Il est pour toi ! D'Amber aussi. »

Il ouvrit tout aussi impatiemment son cadeau et y découvrit une peluche du même genre que la mienne. Mais un poisson clown cette fois-ci. Il rit et se dépêcha d'aller prendre nos clés afin qu'on y accroche nos peluches respectives.

Il regarda longuement la mienne avant de relever les yeux vers mon visage.

« -Echangeons nos peluches, me quémanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Huh ?

-Comme ça, j'en aurai une à ton effigie et toi t'en auras une à la mienne. Tu veux bien ? Steuplait !

-Passe-moi ta sale tête de Nemo.

-Tu peux parler, petit macaque, me rétorqua-t-il en me tendant sa peluche.

-Yaaaaaah ! Je suis plus grand que toi ! »

Je pris tout de même le poisson et lui donnai mon singe. Je l'accrochai soigneusement avec le porte-clés où l'on pouvait me voir avec mon père et ma mère.

« -Comme ça, peu importe où l'on est, on pensera toujours à l'autre, me dit-il niaisement.

-C'est… trop mignon Hae ! »

Je lui sautai dessus et le renversai. Il rit aux éclats et pris une mèche de mes cheveux du bout des doigts. Il l'observa attentivement et sérieusement puis détourna ses yeux vers moi. Finalement un petit sourire s'esquissa et il me força à me relever doucement :

« -On ouvre le reste ? » Me proposa-t-il.

J'hochai vivement la tête et me précipitai sur un autre cadeau.

La matinée se déroula donc ainsi. Je reçu plusieurs appels et SMS et je décidai d'appeler également ma famille qui se trouvait à Busan après le déjeuner :

« _-Famille Lee dont la maison resplendit de joie, j'écoute ?_ Répondit joyeusement celle que je reconnus comme ma mère.

-Maman ?

-_MON CHERI !_ S'émut-elle tout d'abord._ Sora ! Papa ! Hyukjae est au téléphone ! _L'entendis-je crier.

-Maman ! Evite d'ameuter toute la famille, je vais passer une heure au téléphone avec chacun d'entre eux, je le sens.

-_Oh mais c'est rien mon bébé !_

-Waaaah, ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui payes la facture ! »

Je perçu son rire ce qui me fit automatique sourire. Derrière elle, Sora et mon père se précipitaient. J'entendis ce dernier supplier ma mère comme un gosse afin qu'elle lui passe le téléphone et à côté de lui, ma sœur devait trépigner d'impatience. J'imaginais également mes grands-parents derrière, entrain de grommeler que je ne parlais jamais avec eux, et mes oncles et tantes qui, amusés par la situation, essayaient de divertir ma grand-mère.

« -_Oh mon Dieu chéri. Nous sommes tellement tristes que tu ne sois pas là pour Noël cette année,_ se désola ma mère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je passe un bon Noël ici aussi.

-_Donghae est à côté de toi ? Laisse-moi lui parler ! » _Quémandèrent ma mère et ma sœur à l'unisson.

Je soupirai et passai le téléphone, tout sourire, à mon colocataire qui le prit, guilleret. On pouvait tout entendre étant donné que le haut-parleur était branché depuis le début de la conversation.

« -Bonjour Madame, bonjour Monsieur.

_-Tu t'occupes bien de mon fils n'est-ce pas Donghae ?_

-_S'occuper de lui ? _S'offusqua mon père._ Voyons ! Donghae est plus jeune que Hyukjae._

-_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu m'excuseras Donghae, mais tu as l'air tellement mature que de fois j'ai l'impression que Hyuk n'est qu'un petit garçon à tes côtés._

-M'man, m'exaspérai-je.

-En tous cas ne vous inquiétez pas madame. Il prend soin de moi et je prends soin de lui.

-_Oh ! C'est tellement mignon !_ S'émerveilla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi je suis mignon, marmonnai-je.

-_Vous mangez à votre faim au moins ? J'espère vraiment que Hyukjae ne te poses pas trop de soucis. _

-Pas du tout. Au contraire, l'appartement est beaucoup plus vivant depuis qu'il est ici. C'est vraiment bien d'avoir de la compagnie le soir, en rentrant du boulot.

-_J'imagine que vu ton métier c'est vrai que ça doit être un soulagement de ne pas être seul. Vous comptez prendre des vacances vous deux ? _

-Oui, oui, elles ont commencé hier. On compte bien profiter de ces quelques jours de repos.

-_Donghae ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien n'est-ce pas ? De toi à moi, vous n'avez pas de projets avec Hyukkie ? _

-De… projets ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

-_Bah, tu vois bien ? Vous êtes si proches tous les deux, vous êtes bien sûrs qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? Enfin, quelque chose de plus fort que le simple fait d'être colocataires ou amis ? Tu sais ? Du genre comme on en voit dans les dramas… _

-Maman ! Me scandalisai-je. Tu es sur haut-parleur !

-_Désolé chéri ! Mais fallait vraiment que je demande. Bon, passe de bonnes fêtes Donghae, je dois aller m'occuper de grand-mère. _

-Très bien madame. Je passe le téléphone à votre fils dans ce cas-là.

-_Oui. Merci Donghae ! »_

Il me remit l'appareil et inclina la tête vers la cuisine pour me faire comprendre qu'il allait ranger la vaisselle. Je hochai la tête et continuait à discuter avec ma mère.

« -_Ton cadeau devrait arriver demain. Et qu'en est-il de la vieille dame ? _

-Toujours aussi vivante. Encore hier je l'ai appelé ! Je crois que je lui manque sincèrement.

-_Rend-lui visite de temps en temps. Elle nous a vraiment aidés en s'occupant de toi lors de ton arrivée à Séoul. _

-Je sais Maman, je sais.

-_Bon, je dois vraiment y aller. Je raccroche, ton grand-père se plaint encore de toi._

-Haha, dit leur que je les aime quand même ! Et fais un gros bisou à Sora et à Papa.

-_Promis Hyukkie. Prend soin de toi. »_

Puis elle raccrocha sur les plaintes de ma petite famille derrière. Je ricanai puis me rendis vers la cuisine. Il était là, en train de nettoyer frénétiquement une assiette tout en dansant et en chantonnant. Je m'approchai discrètement et l'enlaçai lentement alors qu'il me faisait dos. Il tressaillit mais continua de chantonner en prenant un verre.

Mon père m'avait parlé de ça un jour alors que ma mère cuisinait en dansant sur Whitney Houston. Il s'était tourné vers moi alors que nous attendions à table et avait désigné sa femme.

« _-Tu vois Hyukjae_, avait-il commencé. _Tu seras réellement heureux le jour où ta petite femme sera en train de cuisiner pour toi de cette manière là._ _N'est-elle pas adorable ?_ »

Puis il s'était levé et s'était retrouvé dans la même position que moi en ce moment.

Je souris à ce souvenir et posai doucement ma tête sur l'épaule de Donghae qui était toujours en train d'effectuer ses corvées.

Donghae ? Je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Après tout ce temps, je peux enfin m'avouer que oui, je suis amoureux de Lee Donghae, grand chirurgien de l'un des hôpitaux les plus connus de Séoul.

Ça m'a l'air d'être une telle évidence à présent. Je resserre un peu plus ma prise. Je n'avais pas prévu cette situation. Mais qui aurait cru que je me serais retrouvé à vivre avec lui ? A être ami avec lui ? Il y a encore quelques mois je ne le connaissais qu'à peine et je ne l'observais que de loin. Non, à cette époque, être proche de lui me paraissait quasiment impossible.

« -Tu penses à quoi ? Me demanda tendrement mon colocataire.

-Hm…à toi.

-Vraiment ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Oui. -Je me décollai légèrement.- C'est allé tellement vite.

-C'est vrai, déclara-t-il pensif. Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

-Non, pas du tout. Sans toi je serais sûrement à la rue à cette heure ci. Je te dois tellement…

-J'entend encore un seul "Merci" de ta bouche et je te baffe, » me coupa-t-il.

Je ris et me collais de nouveau à lui.

L'après-midi se passa merveilleusement bien. Donghae avait prévu une promenade au bord de la rivière Han. Nous nous étions assis et nous avions apprécié le moment. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé, préférant le calme, mais cela nous avait amplement suffit.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand nous rentrâmes. Donghae s'était rapidement retiré dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger tandis que j'avais préféré me diriger vers le canapé où je m'étais lamentablement écroulé. J'y étais encore sur ce maudit canapé qui était aussi confortable qu'un nuage de barbe à papa quand Donghae m'appela.

« -Hyuk ? Tu viens ? Le dîner est prêt. » M'annonça le brun.

Je grognai et me relevai avec difficulté afin de me diriger vers la table où étaient déjà installés les plats.

« -Pour aujourd'hui, ce sera du Kimchi. Je sais que tu adores ça !

-Merci Hae ! »

Puis je m'assis joyeusement et attendit que mon colocataire s'asseye pour commencer à manger. Son plat était délicieux. Et je mentirais si je disais que ma mère cuisinait mieux. Il parut le remarquer et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir.

« -J'ai déposé la peluche à l'hôpital hier soir.

-A quelle heure ? M'étonnai-je.

-Il était assez tard, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Du tout. Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas très grave. Bien au contraire, mais je n'arrivais pas à bien réfléchir dans mon lit. Je me suis dit qu'une petite promenade m'aiderait.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Je serrai brièvement sa main qui était posée sur la table pour le réconforter. Bien sûr que ça me frustrait qu'il ne me dise rien, cependant, je ne pouvais l'obliger à se confier alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Nous finîmes rapidement notre repas. L'impatience d'ouvrir nos cadeaux prenant le dessus sur la faim. Il me fit assoir sur le canapé, puis il partit chercher son cadeau alors que je sortais discrètement le sien de ma poche. Il éteignit les lumières au passage et posa son paquet sur la table basse. Ensuite il alla chercher quelques bougies qu'il alluma et qu'il posa un peu partout dans la pièce, y compris sur la table à côté du cadeau, près de nous.

Je remontai mes jambes sur le canapé pour l'attendre patiemment. Il vérifia qu'il ne manquait rien puis il s'assit en tailleur pour me faire face.

« -Etant donné que je suis le plus vieux, débutai-je. Je commence. »

Je lui tendis l'écrin que j'avais soigneusement emballé et il le prit avec ses deux mains en me regardant. Finalement il détourna son regard pour le poser sur le cadeau. Il retira doucement la couverture dorée et ouvrit, tout aussi lentement, la boîte.

Il se figea et leva les yeux vers moi. Je pus y voir énormément d'émotion. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla et il prit la gourmette entre ses doigts. Il l'observa plus attentivement et remarqua les petites inscriptions au dos du bijou.

« -_Soit éternellement heureux_, » lut-il à voix haute.

Je rougis et tournai la tête pour ne pas qu'il le remarque. Mais à la lueur des bougies, il était impossible qu'il voie mes rougeurs. Il tira sur ma manche pour attirer mon attention et me tendit la gourmette. Je le regardai avec un air interrogatif.

« -Tu peux me la mettre ? » Me demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Je hochai la tête et pris délicatement l'objet que je détachai. Je me rapprochai un peu plus de l'homme face à moi et pris tendrement son poignet. J'entourai celui-ci de la gourmette et l'attachai. Je la remis correctement et levai la tête vers lui. Il souriait à présent et semblait être le plus heureux des hommes au monde. Cela me toucha.

Il prit un grand souffle et attrapa son paquet avec difficulté. Il le posa sur mes genoux et rassembla ses mains devant son visage, impatient que je l'ouvre.

Je ris légèrement et exécutai sa demande silencieuse. C'était un livre. Un très gros livre. Il ressemblait à ces livres anciens aux couvertures magnifiques mais il sentait le neuf. Le brun m'incita à l'ouvrir.

Sur la première page s'étendait le titre qui était joliment calligraphié et écrit à la main.

« _Do what you like, _

_Love what you do. »_

En dessous, en plus petit, se trouvait une légende : « _Mise en page par Donghae mais réalisé par tous les acteurs de ta vie »_.

Je tournai doucement la page et tombai sur quelques photos de moi, bébé, avec mes parents et ma sœur.

« -Où as-tu trouvé ces photos ? M'exclamai-je, surpris.

-Disons que ta mère n'a pas été très compliquée à convaincre. Elle m'en a envoyé une trentaine lorsque je lui ai demandé. Mais j'ai aussi été chercher auprès de tes amis d'enfance pour d'autres. D'ailleurs, je tiens à t'informer que Kim Junsu a déjà acheté son billet de train pour venir te voir. Il arrive dans quelques jours.

-Junsu ?! Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête alors que l'euphorie s'emparait de moi.

Je me décidai finalement à poursuivre la découverte de cet album. Les pages défilaient tout comme mes souvenirs que j'eu l'impression de retrouver. Mes premiers pas, mes chamailleries avec ma grande sœur, mes premiers jours d'écoles, nos parties de foot avec Junsu, mon premier spectacle de danse… Je revivais ma vie depuis le début et je revoyais tous ces heureux moments que j'avais passé. Il y avait absolument tout, du jour où j'avais déménagé de ma petite campagne, jusqu'aux premiers enfants dont je m'étais occupé à mes débuts, en passant par l'obtention de mon diplôme.

On pouvait également y voir Amber et son copain, Ryeowook et Shindong barbouillés de crème devant un grand gâteau blanc, Kyuhyun matant discrètement Sungmin, Yoona me grondant sévèrement… Puis il y avait également, mélangées à toutes ces photos, d'autres photos de moi et Donghae. Au parc, en boutique, à l'Hôpital, il était tout aussi présent que les autres. Je tournais de nouveau la page et tombait sur une page vierge.

« -Pour que tu continues à en rajouter, précisa-t-il. Je t'ai laissé une centaine de pages, histoire que tu puisses participer à l'écriture de ton histoire. Ah ! Regarde les toutes dernières pages ! »

Je m'exécutai et tombai directement sur plein de petits mots. Les premiers étant de la part de mes parents et du reste de ma famille. D'autres venaient d'anciens camarades de classe avec qui je m'entendais bien. Tous ceux-là avaient été écrits sur des papiers de diverses couleurs, parfois même avec des motifs, et avaient été soigneusement collés. Puis il y eut également tous les mots de mes amis d'ici qui avaient été directement noté sur le livre. Sur la couverture, après la dernière page, était inscrit un mot plus long que tous les autres qui occupait toute la place et qui était écrit de la même manière que l'avaient été le titre et la légende au début du livre.

J'observai Donghae et il me sourit timidement en me faisant signe de lire.

« _Hyukjae-ah, _

_J'ai vraiment beaucoup réfléchi à la manière de débuter ceci. Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas laquelle serait la plus adéquate. J'aurai pu commencer par un « Très cher Hyukjae », « Adoré Hyukjae », « Hyukjae-Monkey », «Beau Hyukjae », mais rien ne me semblait suffisamment bien pour toi._

_La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était il y a deux ans environs. Tu semblais perdu et tu regardais un petit papier que tu avais entre les mains. J'ai pensé que tu étais nouveau et j'ai vraiment eu envie de t'aider. Au final tu ne l'étais pas n'est-ce pas ? Après notre première rencontre, j'ai appris par Jonghyun que tu étais même là depuis plus longtemps que moi. _

_Je me souviens m'être senti extrêmement coupable pour ta bosse, il m'a donc semblé normal que je vienne te soigner. Je pense honnêtement que c'était l'une des meilleures décisions que j'ai jamais pu prendre dans ma vie et, à présent, je suis heureux de t'avoir cogné avec cette fichue porte. _

_Car après tout, sans cet évènement, nous ne nous serions jamais parlé n'est-ce pas ? En à peine trois jours, je me suis réellement attaché à toi. Tu étais plus âgé mais tu semblais tellement fragile. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que de nous deux, c'est bien moi le plus faible. _

_J'ai eu peur que tu ne refuses ma demande de collocation et que tu ne t'éloignes de moi, effrayé que ça n'aille trop vite. Mais tu as accepté et depuis ce jour, chaque jour est beau et rose. La vie parfaite n'existe pas n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant à tes côtés, j'ai l'impression que si, c'est possible, elle existe._

_C'est d'un niai tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Demain, nous passerons notre premier Noël et j'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras ce cadeau et que tu ressentiras tout l'amour que tes proches te donnent à travers ce livre._

_Merci Hyukjae de faire de moi l'un des hommes les plus heureux au monde. _

_Lee Donghae, colocataire, ami,_

_Et tout ce que tu voudras que je sois de plus._ »

Je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir et les larmes se rassembler, menaçant de couler. Je refermai lentement le livre pour le poser sur la table basse et là, je ne pus plus rien retenir. Les perles d'eau salée dévalaient mes joues. Je baissai le visage sur mes jambes pour essayer tant bien que mal de cacher cette démonstration de joie.

Je sentis Donghae se bouger à mes côtés. Il tourna mon visage vers lui et je pus apercevoir une petite larme couler.

« -Ne te cache pas. Je veux te voir, tu es beau Hyukjae et je veux pouvoir observer chaque parcelle de ton visage. Montre-moi à quel point tu es heureux. »

Mes pleurs ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Cependant, sa phrase déclencha en moi une vague de désir irrépressible et je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser violemment. Je le fis rapidement basculer en arrière afin de me mettre à califourchon sur son ventre sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Nos langues s'emmêlaient et se démêlaient sans jamais réellement se séparer, comme si nos vies dépendaient de cet échange. Finalement, à bout de souffle, je m'éloignai légèrement pour me loger dans son cou.

J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air et je sentis immédiatement sa douce odeur mentholée me chatouiller les narines.

« -Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Hyukjae. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne comptais pas dessus, mais c'est comme ça.

-Pas trop déçu ?

-Que ce soit toi ? Loin de là. »

Et il me serra contre son torse.

Ma position était inconfortable. Je grognai, ce qui le fit rire, et me redressai. Je liai de nouveau nos bouches dans un chaste baiser puis me relevai. Il me regarda, interrogatif, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler. Je l'obligeai à se mettre debout sur le canapé puis je lui fis passer ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Il se lova un peu plus contre moi et s'amusa à suçoter ma nuque. J'avançai aisément dans la pièce mais j'eu plus de difficultés dans les escaliers. Surtout qu'à présent, l'excitation s'emparait réellement de moi.

« -Donghae, soufflai-je. Doucement s'il-te-plait. Sinon on n'arrivera pas jusqu'à la chambre. » Réussis-je à dire.

Il suivit une ligne invisible avec sa langue allant du bas de mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordilla sans pitié.

« -La tienne ou la mienne ? Demandai-je.

-La mienne, » répondit-il sensuellement.

Je me mordis les lèvres et poussait la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, je l'installai sur le lit et me vengeai finalement en lui mordant la base du cou et en effectuant un vif coup de bassin. Il gémit et me griffa la nuque.

Je remontai vers ses lèvres et les léchai avidement avant d'introduire ma langue à l'intérieur de son antre qui était toute chaude. Il reproduisit les mêmes mouvements que moi plus tôt et exerça une pression sur mon membre qui commençait déjà à se gonfler.

« -Arrête ça, sinon je vais me venger, insistai-je.

-Ah ? Je suis vraiment curieux de la manière dont tu vas le faire. » Me taquina-t-il.

Je ricanai et agrippai soudainement ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à sa gorge que je suçai. Je taquinai au passage sa pomme d'Adam ce qui eu pour effet de faire soupirer mon beau médecin. Je passai mes mains sous son haut pour caresser ses abdos puis j'entrepris de lui enlever son pull ainsi que le mien. Je pus alors admirer son magnifique torse. Je posai mes mains dessus et m'aventurai à travers sa fine musculature. J'en profitai pour titiller ses bouts de chairs durcis par le plaisir et je vis ses lèvres saigner sous la pression exercée par ses dents. Je vins recouvrir sa lèvre inférieure des miennes et tentai de stopper le sang.

Cependant cela ne sembla pas lui plaire car il grogna et me pressa un peu plus en passant sa main sur mes fesses. Je souris et m'éloignai. Doucement, tout doucement, je fis glisser ma main sur son torse. J'arrivai assez rapidement à sa ceinture que je réussi à défaire avec une certaine facilité, puis je déboutonnai son jean avant de finalement baisser sa braguette.

Je me penchai et embrassai tendrement son bas ventre dans le but de le faire patienter un peu plus. Et il n'apprécia pas cela.

« -Hyukjae, marmonna-t-il. Tu vas finir par me frustrer là. »

Il prit sa petite moue à laquelle personne, pas même moi, ne pouvait résister. Je roulai des yeux, sans me dépourvoir de mon sourire, et agrippai les bords de son pantalon afin de le faire glisser. Donghae passa sa main dans mes cheveux et vint jouer avec mes mèches alors que je déposais quelques baisers papillons sur la bosse par-dessus son caleçon.

Il exerça une légère pression sur mon crâne, me faisant comprendre qu'il s'impatientait vraiment. Je souris, et, en effleurant ses cuisses au passage, j'introduisis ma main dans caleçon qui était plus que serré. D'ailleurs, je remarquai à présent que je n'étais pas franchement à l'aise non plus dans mon survêtement.

J'attrapai brusquement son membre et décidai d'y faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens. Il tressaillit et m'intima d'accélérer mes gestes. Ce que je fis. Bien vite, ses gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris qui s'amplifièrent au fur-et-à-mesure de mes mouvements.

Soudain, il me stoppa et me remonta vers lui avec empressement. Il captura vivement mes lèvres et vint chercher ma langue avec la sienne.

« -Hyuk, j'en veux plus s'il te plait, haleta-t-il.

-Tu es sûr ? Demandai-je hésitant.

-Oui.

-Tu l'as déjà fait ?

-Jamais, m'avoua-t-il.

-Alors je ne préfère pas. »

Je me reculai alors pour m'assoir sur mes chevilles. Donghae me regardait, agacé. Il se souleva en se mettant sur ses avant-bras puis il soupira et approcha sa main de ma joue pour la caresser, avant de la passer derrière ma nuque pour finalement me tirer vers lui afin de m'attirer dans un autre baiser assez fougueux.

« -Je veux que ce soit toi le premier, me souffla-t-il à la fin de notre échange.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu vas avoir mal.

-Tu seras là. Hyukjae, c'est avec toi que je veux prendre du plaisir. »

Puis il ferma les yeux et colla son front au mien pour se recoucher en attendant mon verdict. Qui d'ailleurs ne mit pas longtemps à venir. Mes dernières résistances cédèrent et je replongeai sur sa bouche alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres, provocateur.

Je le recouvris de baisers papillons, du coin de sa bouche jusqu'à son front en passant par ses joues. Il était à moi, entièrement à moi. Il m'aimait moi et personne d'autre. A cette pensée, je souris et le serrai contre moi.

« -Hyukjae, s'il-te-plait, me supplia-t-il.

-Tu es bien impatient, commentais-je moqueur.

-J'ai envie de toi, » chuchota-t-il.

Je ne me fis pas prier et enlevai finalement mon pantalon et mon boxer pour enfin me libérer. Je laissai un soupir d'aise traverser mes lèvres mais Donghae me ramena bien vite à la réalité en remuant son bassin en dessous de moi. Je gémis et décidai de lui enlever la dernière barrière de vêtement qui lui restait.

Pressé par l'impatience de… mon petit-ami, je pris sa virilité en bouche et commençait une série de vas-et-viens que j'exécutai en étant tantôt rapide, tantôt lent.

« -Aaah ! Hyukjae je vais- je vais-»

Je me redressai pour remonter vers son visage que je comblai de baiser. Je lui présentai trois de mes doigts et il les attrapa avec sa bouche avec cet air appréhensif mais à la fois terriblement sexy. Je me mordis la lèvre et m'étonnai moi-même de l'effet que me faisait mon dongsaeng. Nos membres se frôlèrent et je dus alors retenir un grognement. Donghae passa sa main dans mon dos et survola avec ses doigts la longue ligne que formaient mes vertèbres. Un frisson me traversa et je laissai ma tête se reposer de cette soudaine montée de désir en la plongeant dans son cou.

Mon vis-à-vis gesticula et me pinça. Je retirai donc mes doigts et les fis glisser vers son intimité. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et y introduisit mon premier doigt. Mon partenaire sembla gêné mais sans plus. Je pris tout de même la précaution de le bouger pour essayer de le préparer au maximum pour l'arrivée du deuxième que je ne tardai pas à rajouter. A ce moment là, il s'accrocha à mes épaules et les serra fort.

Je m'appliquai à faire des vas-et-viens sur son pénis afin qu'il oublie la douleur. Il se détendit légèrement sous les mouvements de ciseaux que je faisais en lui. Cependant il se figea au troisième doigt. Il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur mes épaules et je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue. Je me dépêchai de déposer plusieurs baisers sur son visage pour le calmer.

« -Hae, si tu as vraiment mal, on arrête là, tentai-je.

-Non ! Insista-t-il. Continue. J'en veux plus. » Réussit-il à dire.

Mais sa douleur était visible et je m'en sentais réellement coupable. J'entrepris donc de lui procurer tout le plaisir qu'il était possible d'avoir en m'acharnant sur son membre. Je vis, à travers ses gémissements, l'évolution de son état. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise, cependant ça ne lui était plus aussi douloureux qu'auparavant. Je décidai donc de passer au niveau supérieur.

Je retirai mes doigts, ce qui le fit soupirer de frustration, et les remplaçai rapidement par ma virilité.

J'entrai lentement en lui, en essayant de ne pas le blesser mais je pouvais voir à sa grimace qu'il retenait tant bien que mal ses cris. C'était dur de me retenir, de ne pas être entièrement en lui, de ne pas être complètement enveloppé par sa chaleur. Je fus donc soulagé lorsque j'atteignis le bout mais je ne bougeai pas par peur de lui faire mal.

J'attendis un peu qu'il se calme, se détende, puis, lorsqu'il me fit enfin signe, je ressortis pour re-rentrer violemment. Je le sentis retenir sa respiration mais je réitérais mon geste, sachant que c'était la seule manière pour qu'il s'habitue réellement à ma présence.

Après un énième coup de buttoir, il cria et je sus que j'avais finalement atteint cette petite tâche de plaisir. Je ne me retirai plus et commençai cette fois-ci de longs vas-et-viens. Il ferma alors les yeux et laissa retomber ses bras au niveau de sa tête pour finalement s'accrocher à son coussin.

« -A-AAH PUTAIN ! HYUKJAAAAAAE ! »

J'accélérai la cadence, rendant mes mouvements plus tout à fait réguliers et plus désordonnés. Donghae prit alors son membre entre ses mains et commença à se masturber en essayant de suivre la même vitesse que moi. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières ne se soulevèrent que de quelques millimètres.

Soudain, il se crispa et tous ses membres se tendirent. Une substance blanche se déversa alors entre nos deux ventres et la soudaine étroitesse de son intérieur me fit également jouir. Je tombai lourdement sur lui et pris un petit moment pour reprendre ma respiration.

Après ce répit de courte durée, je me retirai et puisai dans les dernières forces qu'il me restait pour me soulever et me coucher à côté du brun.

« -Est-ce que…- commença-t-il craintif.- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ? »

On pouvait encore entendre nos deux respirations saccadées. Je déviai mon regard du plafond pour observer la magnifique créature qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Je virai complètement pour me retrouver sur mon flanc droit et, tout en fermant les yeux, je déplaçai ma main vers sa joue.

« -Je resterais avec toi autant de temps que tu me voudras, répondis-je.

- Apprête-toi à devoir me supporter de longues années encore jusqu'à ta mort. »

Nous sourîmes et il se rapprocha d'avantage de moi pour pouvoir m'entourer de ses bras et se serrer contre moi. Je fis de même et reposai ma tête sur la sienne.

Ce soir, j'ai aperçu les étoiles… grâce à lui.

[…]

Un son désagréable me tira de mes doux rêves. Je grognai et me lovai un peu plus contre mon amant.

« -Hyukjae, m'interpella-t-il doucement. Va répondre s'il-te-plait. »

Les yeux entrouverts, les cheveux en bataille, une moue suppliante, des petites caresses, un bisou, et il réussit à me convaincre. Je soupirai et l'embrassai de nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois-ci. Je réunis tout le courage que j'avais au plus profond de moi et me levai finalement. Je restai un petit moment sur le rebord du lit, histoire d'éviter les vertiges, et me mis sur pied après avoir recouvert un peu plus Donghae avec la couverture. Il me fit un petit sourire puis referma les yeux.

Je souris et me décidai finalement à me diriger vers la sortie. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et pris mon portable qui était sur la table de chevet. Je fus surpris de voir le numéro d'Amber apparaitre et je décrochai rapidement.

« -Allo ?

-_Hyuk-Hyukjae._ »

Sa voix tremblait et je pouvais aisément deviner les larmes qui coulaient alors qu'elle me parlait. Je l'entendis renifler et mes craintes s'amplifièrent. Que se passait-il ?

-Amber ? Amber ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? Avec ton copain ? Amber tu es là ?

-_Hyukjae, c'est fini. Il ne pouvait plus se battre._

-Mais… de quoi tu parles ?

-_Hyukjae, le petit est mort. Ses poumons ont lâché Hyukjae. Il n'est plus. »_

Je lâchai mon portable, sous le choc, et je crus entendre les pleurs d'Amber à travers le mobile qui n'était pas encore éteint. Je restai là, les bras ballants, regardant un point invisible sur le mur de ma chambre. C'était fini. Je m'écroulai et laissai mes larmes franchir la barrière de mes paupières.

C'était fini, il ne me sourirait définitivement plus. Il n'y aurait plus de « Grand singe » ou de « Petits pieds puants ».

C'était fini, il n'y aurait plus pause déjeuner dans sa chambre avec Hae, Kyu et Wook. Il n'y aurait plus de crise pour que je lise une autre de ses histoires niaises.

C'était fini, il était fini.

« -Hyuk ? -J'entendis la voix de Donghae dans le couloir, en fond sonore.- Hyukjae ? J'ai entendu du bruit est-ce que tout va- ? Hyukjae ! »

Il se précipita sur moi et s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Il essaya de me regarder dans les yeux mais je ne pouvais pas. Vraiment pas. A la place il me prit dans ses bras et entreprit de me caresser les cheveux.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous restâmes comme ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me garda dans ses bras.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite. A peine une heure auparavant, je me réveillais d'une incroyable nuit aux côtés de mon incroyable petit-ami. Et là…

« -Il-Il est mort Donghae, sanglotai-je. Il ne sera plus là. Donghae, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? » Demandai-je désespéré.

Il s'écarta et me força à le regarder. Je pus alors voir dans ses yeux de la détermination mélangée à une compassion qui lui était propre.

« -Maintenant ? Tu vas continuer à te battre pour soigner ces gosses et j'en ferais de même avec mes patients. Nous ne devons pas nous arrêter à chaque fois qu'il y en a un qui meurt et tu le sais très bien.

-Mais-mais, -je reniflais.- Jae Hwa, il ne méritait pas ça.

-Qui mérite la mort ? Hey, -il m'aborda sur un ton plus doux en tournant délicatement ma tête vers lui- Hyukjae ? On n'est pas Dieu d'accord ? On ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et tu le sais bien mais d'autre viendront, et ceux-là pourront être guéris. Tu dois être fort. »

Je laissai mon front se reposer sur son épaule pour venir me nicher contre son cou. Il m'enlaça de nouveau et, au bout d'un moment, il me souleva pour me déposer sur mon lit. Il m'y rejoignit rapidement.

« -Repose-toi Hyukjae. Dormons encore un peu et ensuite on avisera d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« -Donghae ?

-Hm ?

-Je t'aime. »

Il sourit.

_Un an plus tard._

« -Ah si tu voyais ça ! Les gens sont en ébullition ici ! Ils ont même décidé de faire un jour spécial en ton honneur. Tous tes amis seront présents, tu leur manques énormément tu sais ? Cette semaine, un sale gosse de ton âge a reçu sa greffe. Il passera peut-être un Noël tranquille pour la première fois de sa vie. D'ailleurs ! Toute ma famille a décidé de se ramener pour les fêtes. Et quand je dis toute, c'est vraiment toute. Mes parents ne peuvent pas partir sans mes grands-parents. Ils grognent toujours ceux-là. Mais ils sont gentils comme tout ! Par contre je sens qu'ils vont faire un sacré bordel à la maison. Surtout avec les petits cousins qui ont décidés de venir aussi. Quand je te disais que toute la famille venait, » soupirai-je.

Je contemplai un petit moment la pierre tombale et me relevai. Je reculai d'un pas et pris automatiquement la main de Donghae qui se trouvait derrière moi.

« -Le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait déjà un an. Ou presque. Demain c'est Noël. Je sais que tu vas bien. J'ai toujours la peluche qu'on t'a achetée à la maison. On reviendra bientôt. Au revoir Jae Hwa. »

Mon compagnon me sourit et réajusta mon écharpe avant de me reprendre la main et de se mettre en route vers la sortie en m'entraînant avec lui.

« -Infirmier Lee ! »

Je relevai la tête, surpris d'être appelé ainsi en dehors de mon lieu de travail. Une jeune femme courait dans ma direction, un bouquet de rose blanche à la main. Elle arriva rapidement à ma hauteur et m'offrit un timide sourire. Je vis son homme presser le pas derrière elle.

« -Monsieur Lee ? Vous vous souvenez de moi ? La mère de… Jae Hwa.

-Oh ! Madame ! Monsieur ! »

Nous nous inclinâmes brièvement.

« -Je vous présente Lee Donghae mon… petit-ami, hésitai-je sachant le sujet tabou chez certaines personnes.

-Bonjour monsieur Lee, » le salua-t-elle jovialement.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

« -Nous sommes venu voir Jae Hwa. Et déposer son cadeau également !

-Nous étions aussi venus pour ça et nous étions sur le point de partir d'ailleurs.

-Très bien.

-Je pense que je vais donc vous laissez. Passez une bonne journée.

-Vous de même. »

Nous dépassâmes le jeune couple mais à peine avions nous fait un mètre qu'une voix rauque nous interpella.

«-Infirmier Lee Hyukjae. »

Nous nous retournâmes, moi et Hae, dans une parfaite synchronisation. Je regardai interrogativement l'homme alors que sa femme avait le visage tourné. Il s'approcha de nous en me regardant intensément.

« -Merci, dit-il finalement. Notre fils était réellement heureux et vous n'étiez pas étranger à cette humeur. Vous lui avez rendu le sourire et vous avez été là pour lui alors que moi-même et ma femme ne pouvions pas. Il vous adorait vraiment. Nous vous remercions sincèrement. »

Sa femme se tourna brusquement et s'inclina à 90 degré devant nous. L'homme, en voyant faire sa femme, fit de même devant nos regards surpris. Je les regardais, gêné, et les forçai à se relever.

« -S'il vous plait, relevez-vous. Je n'ai fais que mon boulot. Votre enfant était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et vous pouvez être fier de lui.

-Merci pour tout Lee Hyukjae. »

Nous nous inclinâmes une nouvelle fois et les regardâmes partir en direction de la tombe de Jae Hwa. J'observai tristement leur dos, leurs mains liées. Ils souriaient, montraient à quel point ils étaient heureux en tant que couple. Mais au fond, je les savais brisés. Ils avaient perdu une part d'eux. Leur enfant chéri était parti à peine arrivé.

« -Tu vois Hyukjae ? Il est parti mais tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour rien. Ces parents sont un minimum soulagés parce qu'ils savent que leur enfant s'en est allé heureux. Ce n'était pas vain.

-Je sais Hae. Mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Pour moi mais surtout pour eux.

-Aller. Rentrons avant que tes cousins ne détruisent notre maison. »

Je souris et le suivis. En ouvrant la portière de la voiture, je regardai le ciel. Il était bleu, mais il n'y avait aucun soleil parce qu'il avait neigé dernièrement. Jae Hwa était parti mais, même malgré ça, j'étais heureux. Aux côtés de mes amis, de ma famille, de mes patients, de Donghae.

Parce qu'après tout, la vie continue.

* * *

Donc voilà. J'espère vraiment que vous n'êtes pas déçus par la suite ._. C'est pour ça que je préfère ne pas m'aventurer dans les longues fanfictions et que je préfère éviter les Multi-shots au maximum J'ai peur que les lecteurs qui ont d'abord appréciés n'aiment pas la suite .  
M'enfin, profitez de la vie!

Ah! J'oubliais! Si vous voulez me follower sur Twitter : Etsu_Cat Et venez me parler surtout ^.^ J'aime faire de nouvelles connaissances :D *.*

P-S : Soyez indulgents pour le lemon w C'est mon touuuuuut premier ._.


End file.
